Hellsing: Vampire Uprise
by moviefan-92
Summary: Millennium has fallen, but some of their subjects have gone rogue. With Hellsing destroyed, it's up to Alucard and Seras to save Integra and stop this new breed of vampires. But there's an enemy that not even Alucard may be able to beat. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Towards Destiny

**(A/N: Hello people, my 'Hellsing' fanfic has begun. Being one of my favorite animes, it was only a matter of time before I began one. I'm hot too sure about the title, but it was all I could come up with. I might change it later. And just a warning, this isn't going to be like my other fanfics, there's going to be lots of violence, so prepare yourselves. And now on with the story.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**"HELLSING: VAMPIRE UPRISE"**

**Chapter 1: Towards Destiny**

The whirling blades of the helicopter were loud and annoying to most people. They were even worse for a vampire, who's hearing was sharper than a human's. That was only normal though since vampires were supernatural creatures.

Still, even now, Seras Victoria would expect to wake up to realize that this was all a dream. That she was just an ordinary police girl that lived in a world of only humans. No vampires, ghouls, or demons.

But no, that wasn't going to happen. Seras was never going to wake up from this nightmare because she wasn't dreaming. Oh well, things could be worse.

Seras' baby blue eyes shifted in the direction of her master. The former vampire king sat soundly in his seat, not bothered by the helicopter's blades in the least. Seras wondered what he was thinking. It was impossible to tell with him. She still didn't even know why exactly he had turned her into a vampire. She was just another human dying from a vicious vampire attack. Why save her?

'_I'll never figure him out.'_ she decided, glancing out the window again as they returned to Hellsing's headquarters.

She began thinking about her other master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. The only remaining descendant of Van Hellsing, and the only one who could control Alucard. Ever since he was defeated by the legendary monster hunter and came into the services of humans. Integra was Alucard's master, and thus Seras' as well.

Though fiercely loyal to Integra, Seras wondered if Alucard's loyalty went beyond his enslavement to Hellsing. Did he miss his days as the evil Count Dracula, or was he content with the way things are. He certainly seemed satisfied with life, although the evil within his heart would never fade away, no matter how long he defended the earth from the demons. Every now and then that evil side would creep up and unleash itself, and it seemed to be during those times that Alucard enjoyed himself the most.

'_What would he be like without those locks on his powers?' _Seras wondered, glancing at the ancient vampire. Would he go back to his sadistic evil ways? Probably. It was in his nature._ 'And it's in mine too.'_

Being a vampire had many benefits, but it did come at a price. There were all the classic things such as thirst for blood, aversion to sunlight and most holy items. But many of the tales about vampires were false. Vampires did cast a reflection and a shadow, and they certainly didn't need to be invited into a home before they could enter.

But Alucard was the king of vampires, and he seemed perfectly capable of breaking the rules that other vampires followed. Sunlight didn't seem to be a problem for him at all, though that could just because of his age. Eventually Seras would be able to survive in the sunlight, though she would now and forever be a creature of darkness. But it wasn't just the sun that Alucard seemed capable of overcoming. He overcame everything that should be capable of killing a vampire. Stake through the heart, head cut off, set on fire, stabbed by holy blades. Alucard seemed to be well and truly immortal, though he would deny that true immortality was impossible.

But out of everything that had happened since she had been Turned, the thing that scared her the most was the predator in her. She was afraid that she would become like the monstrous creatures she and her master faced down. It had happened before. She still remembered back when the Valentine brothers had attack Hellsing. She had gone berserk and tore the entire army of ghouls to shreds very easily. And she had liked it. That's what scared her. She liked tearing those people to shreds. True, they weren't real people, merely soulless corpses controlled by evil, but still it had been very enjoyable. Alucard would have been proud if he had been there.

She looked at her master again and wondered what would become of them in the future. Eternal life wasn't just handed out everyday. Would they forever be battling the evil of this world? She knew that her master certainly hoped so. He was grateful for all the wrongdoers in the world so he could rip them to pieces. And Seras knew that she would be right there with him. She would follow her master anywhere. She would even jump into the deepest pit of Hell without hesitation.

Alucard's gaze shifted to Seras. Though his eyes were still hidden behind his glasses, Seras knew he was looking at her. Her suspicions were confirmed when he gave her his trademark smirk.

"Be wary of your thoughts, Police Girl," he told her, "they could get you into trouble."

Seras looked away, embarrassed. Had he read her mind again? She hated it when he did that. It made her feel like she had no privacy.

Well, now that she thought about it, she technically never did have any privacy. Ever since she drank the blood of Pip Bernadotte, leader of the Wild Geese, she had never once been alone. She had familiarized him, absorbed his soul, made him a part of her. She didn't have to drain him completely, but it had been what he wanted. He was dying anyway. She couldn't Turn him, for there was no way in hell Pip had been a virgin. He would have ended up as a ghoul.

Once again her thoughts shifted to her master. How many people had he familiarized? Hundreds, thousands, millions? It wouldn't surprise her. He had added quite a few to his 'collection' on this last mission.

"Master, now that Iscariot has been disbanded, what will Sir Integra do?" Seras asked.

Alucard just smirked. "What indeed?" he chuckled. "Things are certainly going to be interesting when we get back."

Interesting was definitely one word for it. Who knew that things would turn out this way? When they had gone on the lead they had discovered, they never knew it would bring them to the heart of Millennium. And at long last The Major had been taken down. This time for good. But the battle hadn't ended there. Oh no. Almost immediately Iscariot had turned on them, believing that they were doing God's work. Seras had taken down Enrico Maxwell while Alucard had the time of his life with his rival, the human had before Alucard added Anderson to his collection of familiars.

Seras sighed as so many thoughts swirled around in her head. So much had happened that it was making her head hurt to think about it. It still seemed like only yesterday that she and her partners Eddy and Simon were chasing down run-of-the-mill criminals.

"Look alive, Police Girl," said Alucard, bringing her from her thoughts, "the fighting has not yet ended."

Seras blinked, not quite sure what he meant. But then her vampire senses kicked in and she picked up what he had noticed before her. The smell of blood and death was in the air, and with it fire and smoke. And it only got stronger the closer they got to Hellsing's headquarters.

"What? WHAT?!" she cried, pressing herself against the window to see as far ahead as possible.

A cloud of smoke was rising from over the place Hellsing stood. How? Why? It just wasn't possible. This just couldn't be.

"Master, what's happened?" she asked worriedly.

The fact that their home and hideout had been destroyed didn't seem to concern the vampire lord in the least. "I guess we'll find out when we arrive. Prepare yourself, Police Girl. Sometimes when the battle is seemingly over is when it truly begins."

Seras gulped. She was afraid of what she might find when they arrived. And the closer they got, the more she began to worry. Hellsing was up in flames. Windows were broken and walls were falling down. It was a blazing inferno of death. In short, Hellsing was… hell.

**(A/N: I know not much happened in this chapter, but I was having a bit of trouble getting started. Things will get better and become more exciting in later chapters. Got lots of good stuff for you coming, so stay tuned. Oh, and for those of you that didn't realize it, Alucard's name is Dracula spelled backwards.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hellsing's Fallen

**(A/N: Was the suspense killing you? So sorry, but I have the next chapter. Let's see what's become of our Hellsing friends.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: Hellsing's Fallen**

"Sir Integra… Walter…" Seras whispered.

Alucard walked up beside her. "Do not panic. Walter is not so easily taken down, and he would die for our master."

A small spark of hope filled Seras. Yes, Walter wasn't one to be killed like the normal guards of Hellsing. The Angel of Death, as he was known as, was truly a force to be reckoned with. Seras had seen for herself what he could do when he got serious.

Alucard stepped forward, heading right into the inferno Hellsing had become. Seras panicked at first, afraid for her master's safety. "Master, wait!"

But he stepped fearlessly into the flames. They parted for him, providing a clear path. Seras knew that it wasn't so much for him as it was for her. Fire couldn't hurt her master. He would recover from any injury. And whatever pain he received he seemed to enjoy. Making Seras think, not for the first time, that her master was masochistic.

Gulping, Seras lifted her Harkonnen and charged in after the ancient vampire. He was lost among the flames and debris. Seras coughed as the smoke filled her lungs, even though she didn't need to breathe, but old habits die hard. Burnt carcasses of human and ghoul alike littered the floor. Seras cringed away from them and went further into the wreckage.

'_What the hell am I doing, coming in her?'_ she wondered. She wasn't like Alucard. True, being his fledgling made her different from other vampires, but she was still somewhat vulnerable to death. _'He would have told me to wait outside if there was anything I couldn't handle.'_

Feeling more determine, Seras took a deep breath, trying not to cough, and puffed out her chest. "Come on, you're stronger than this." she told herself. "Find survivors, kill any ghouls you come across, and get out."

One of the walls collapsed, startling Seras, as three ghouls stumbled into the room. Their eyes glowed with purple light as their sharp teeth opened as they growled at her.

Seras stepped back in disgust as the ghouls approached. Based upon their clothes, it looked as if they had been Hellsing agents that had been Turned after death. There was nothing that could be done to help them. Their souls had already fled the body, leaving behind an animated corpse with a hunger for human flesh.

Lifting the cannon with ease, Seras fired the large weapon. The ghouls were blown to pieces as the bullet hit with such force that it tore them apart.

Sears was showered in blood and the Thirst immediately settled in. Her mouth watered as her heart rate increased. The blood smelled so damn good, but she was still reluctant to drink. Even so, the temptation was too much and she lifted her bloody hand to her mouth, running her tongue over it.

"_As pleased as I am that you are tasting blood, now is not the time."_

Seras came out of her trance as her master's voice echoed in her mind. She shook her head and reality came back to her. Alucard was right. This was definitely not the time for this.

"Master, where are you?"

"_Find me yourself, Police Girl. And you better hurry, I think I found a survivor… for now."_

Seras felt a prickle of irritation at her master's words. It wasn't the 'Police Girl' that bothered her, she had gotten used to the pet name, it was the fact that he was still training her, even during a time like this, to be a proper vampire.

"Does he take anything seriously?" she wondered out loud.

Closing her eyes, she reached out with her vampire senses to detect her master's presence. She saw an image of him in another burning room for a split second. The image had appeared in her mind like a sonar, and she suddenly knew where he was.

"How'd he get up stairs so fast?" She sighed as she figured it out. "I've got to learn how to faze through walls."

Taking the long way, a.k.a. the stairs, Seras made her way upstairs, heading for the place she had 'seen' Alucard in her mind. She skidded to a halt when she saw him standing over a body. His back was to her, so she couldn't see his expression.

"You're too slow." He commented.

Ignoring the criticism, she approached the broken body "Is this the survivor you… OH MY GOD!!" She dropped to her knees as she recognized the person on the ground. Covered in multiple wounds and drenched in blood, she would still know him anywhere. "Walter! Walter! Speak to me! You can't be…" She turned to Alucard. "Is he…"

"Hear his heartbeat, Police Girl. He lives for now, but he has very little time left."

"No…" Seras whispered. She began shaking the dying butler. "Walter wake up! Wake up, damn you!"

Her open palm collided with his bloody face. The force of the impact caused his eyes to snap open. He blinked a few times as consciousness came back to him.

"Miss Victoria… Alucard… you're here."

Alucard smiled slightly. "So you still have enough life in you to speak. Then can you find the strength to tell us what happened?"

Walter attempted to speak, but only spat out a mouthful of blood. He tried again and found his voice. "It was a surprise attack. The enemy, they were so strong. They may even be stronger than you."

A spark of interest appeared in Alucard's eyes. "Stronger than me? Interesting. What manner of creature was it?"

"A shape-shifter, perhaps. I'm not sure, but he wore your face."

Alucard's eyebrows rose with interest. "Really? A shape-shifter?"

Walter nodded and began coughing again, spitting up more blood.

Seras' fists clenched together tightly. "Walter, please hold on." She looked desperately up at Alucard. "Master, can't you save him? You know… like you did me?"

Walter coughed some, but this time there was laughter mixed in with his coughing fit. "As tempting as eternal life is, I'm afraid it won't work on me. I'm no virgin, Miss Victoria, I will only become a ghoul."

"No." Seras whispered. She looked up at her master. "Then… nothing can be done?"

"To save his life? No." There was no sadness in the vampire's voice, but there was regret. Regret for the loss of a friend.

"But I don't intend to die." Walter told them. "They've taken Sir Integra. I must get her back."

Alucard lifted an eyebrow. "She lives?"

"She is bait." The butler explained. "Bait to get to you. You are the one they want."

"But does she live?" Alucard repeated. "If they wanted me, they wouldn't need her alive."

Seras gulped. She prayed Integra was still alive, but Alucard was right. They wouldn't need to keep Integra alive to get him to come.

"I believe she is." Walter told him. His gaze shifted to Seras. "But she has declared that if anything should happen to her, she gives you control over the locks on Alucard's power, Miss Victoria."

Seras' mouth dropped open in a comical way. "W-W-W-What? Me?" But she was Alucard's fledgling. He was her master. How could she be the one with control over his powers? Was that even possible?

Alucard chuckled, amused by Seras' disbelief. "Be grateful, Police Girl, you've just been promoted."

"Why me?" Seras asked, still unable to believe this.

"Because that is who she chose." Walter told her. He was hit by another coughing fit. "I have very little time. Alucard, it must be done now."

Alucard made a movement with his head, indicating that Seras should move. She did so as the vampire king knelt down by his former partner in arms. "Are you sure this is what you want? There's no going back once it's done."

Walter just smirked. "Yes, we'll be able to fight together again, always."

"Are you sure?" The fact that he was still questioning the butler showed how much Alucard respected the man.

"Do it!"

Alucard bared his razor sharp teeth. "As you wish."

His fangs sank into Walter's neck. He cried out in pain as Alucard's shark-like teeth cut through his flesh. Then he began drinking. But it wasn't just blood that Alucard was taking, it was something more. His very essence. He was taking everything. His blood, his life, his soul.

Seras looked away, as tears of blood began to leak from her eyes at seeing her friend suffer. Even so, hearing her master feed made her own Thirst return. Her teeth became fangs that tingled with the need to bite something.

Walter's body began trembling as unspeakable pain and pleasure coursed through him. Was it like this every time a vampire drank blood, or was it because he was being familiarized? Regardless of the reason, he was too weak to stop it, even if he wanted to.

Blue flames erupted from the area Alucard's fangs pierced Walter's flesh. From there they spread over his body, burning it to ashes. When the flames were gone, Walter Dornez was gone, leaving nothing but a pool of blood behind.

Alucard stood up, licking the blood from his lips. "It is done. You can open your eyes now, Police Girl."

Seras barely heard him as her gaze shifted to the puddle of blood on the floor. She wanted nothing more than to lick it up off the ground.

'_I can't, it's Walter's blood.'_

But rational thought was leaving her and she found herself bending over to lap at the blood. She may even have done it if the sound of Alucard's gun being cocked hadn't distracted her.

"Be on your guard, Police Girl." He told her, grinning. "We have company."

**(A/N: Poor Walter, I really liked him. And what about Integra? She's in the hands of the enemy now having who knows what done to her if she's even still alive. I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but just wait until the next one. You won't be disappointed.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Indestructible

**(A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger… Ok, not really. I enjoy leaving people in suspense. This chapter gets very violent, so brace yourselves.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3: Indestructible**

"C-Company?" Seras repeated.

Alucard was looking at a wall of fire. A figure slowly approached them from within the flames, not seeming to care that it was being burned. When it got close enough, Seras saw short spiky white hair and dark gray skin as shriveled as a raisin.

At first Seras just sighed. _'Just another ghoul.'_ Then she took a second look. Blood red eyes like a vampire's glowed with purple light like that of a ghoul. But there was intelligence in those eyes that was not seen in those of a normal ghoul.

The ghoul stopped a few feet away from the two vampires and grinned, showing off its sharp teeth. Seras knew that there was something different about this ghoul. Alucard knew it as well, but he merely cocked his head to the side and fired several rounds into the creature's chest, making sure to hit the heart.

As the ghoul dropped to the ground, Alucard turned to leave. "Seras, we are leaving."

Seras blinked. It wasn't too often that he used her actual name. "But… what about-"

"There is nothing here for us anymore." The vampire king interrupted. "Now is the time to…"

He trailed off as he detected movement behind him. He turned and saw the ghoul rising to its feet. It still had multiple bullet holes in its torso, but it refused to stay down.

"Your bullets are useless, vampire king." It said.

Alucard regarded the ghoul curiously. "So you can speak as well?"

The ghoul chuckled. "I am known as Severen. And I'm not your ordinary ghoul. I am, what my master calls, a _living_ ghoul. I'm far more efficient than those soulless walking corpses with an imitation of a life."

Seras gulped, not liking the sound of this, but Alucard seemed interested in what Severn was saying. "A living ghoul, you say. I've never heard of such a thing. Sounds like Millennium's doing; creating new creatures of darkness."

Severen smirked. "Yes, Millennium. We did have some involvement with them in the past. Until we broke away. Now we're more powerful than ever."

"I'll be the judge of that." Alucard insisted.

He raised his gun and fired, but only hit air as Severen dodged the bullet. A ghoul he may be, but he was certainly a lot faster than one.

Seras took a step back as Severen suddenly appeared in front of her. He grinned evilly at her, showing off his fangs. "You look tasty, my little Draculina. I'd just love to take a bite out of that pretty little nose of yours."

He hissed at her. A moment later a bullet went straight through his head, knocking him over. Seras was showered in blood and the Thirst immediately kicked in. Alucard smirked as he watched in amusement at Seras' attempt to not give in to her vampire nature.

But the fight wasn't over yet. Severen was on his feet a second later. Though the bullet had gone straight through his head, clearly hitting the brain, he didn't seem fazed in the least.

"Fool, I can't die!" he declared, and charged at Alucard.

Alucard jumped in the air, right over Severen's head. He fired more holy rounds at the ghoul's back, but Severen merely stumbled. He whirled around and pounced, his jaws clamping down on Alucard's gun.

Severen grinned as his powerful teeth bit into metal. Alucard merely fired, blowing a hole in the back of the ghoul's head. But Severen just smirked and grabbed Alucard's arm. He released the end of the gun and went for Alucard's throat.

Alucard's fist connected with Severen's head. The force of the blow spun Severen's head nearly 360 degrees. But the ghoul didn't even go down. He released Alucard's arm just to reach up and twist his head back to its normal forward position.

"Is that the best the king of vampires can do?" he asked, sounding amused. "I'm disappointed."

More bullets collided with his body and he went down. Alucard was immediately over his fallen body, unleashing more rounds of holy ammunition. Severen's body jumped with each impact until the burning floor finally gave out beneath him and he fell into the lower level of Hellsing.

Alucard stopped firing, but remained where he was, waiting to see if Severen would come again.

"Master?" said Seras. "Is he…"

Alucard turned to her. "I don't know. What do you think? He's not your typical ghoul."

The floor exploded from behind him as Severen burst up from the lower level. "I told you, I can't die!"

His jaws clamed down on Alucard's shoulder, digging deeply into the vampire's flesh. Alucard gasped in surprise before sticking his gun into Severen's gut and firing. The ghoul's body jerked from each bullet, but he remained where he was.

Alucard reached over his shoulder and tore Severen from his shoulder. The ghoul took a good chunk of flesh with him as he was tossed across the room. He swallowed his mouthful, licking the blood from his lips. "Delicious."

He charged again, throwing a punch. Alucard stepped to the side, allowing Severen's fist to pass by right before he leaned forward and crushed the ghoul's arm in his jaws.

Severen growled. "Damn you, let go!"

Biting down harder, Alucard spun around, tossing Severen with his head. But he didn't release the ghoul's arm, and it tore free from Severen's body.

Severen did a flip in the air and landed on his feet with half his arm missing. "Bastard!"

The arm in Alucard's mouth was crushed within his powerful jaws and he grinned at the ghoul. "You're falling to pieces on me."

Severen growled. "You-"

Bang! Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Seras fired her Harkonnen. The entire left side of Severen's face was blown off, leaving him with half a head.

"Well done, Police Girl." Said Alucard.

He charged at the ghoul, burrowing his fist in his chest. His hand burst out of Severen's back, holding the ghoul's heart, which he crushed in his grasp.

"Can you survive that?" he asked.

Severen snickered, reaching into his jacket. "Very easily, you fool!"

He buried a blessed blade into Alucard's chest, piercing his undead heart. The vampire's eyes widened in surprise as Severen gave a cry of triumph.

"I'm disappointed." He said again. "I expected more."

He dragged the blade straight up, slicing Alucard in half from his chest up.

"Master!" Seras cried.

Severen jumped back and kicked Alucard, sending him crashing into the wall. Burning rumble dropped down from above, burying the vampire in debris.

"Really, how fucking pathetic." Severen commented. "To think that a ghoul would defeat a vampire." He turned to Seras, his remaining eye staring at her hungrily. "I think I'll take my time with you."

Seras took a step back and raised her Harkonnen. Severen just laughed at her attempt to keep fighting.

"Stupid little bitch. You just don't get it. That weapon is useless. I literally can't be killed. You can completely drain me of blood, burn my body to nothing, eat the ashes, and shit me out, yet I will survive." He licked his lips. "I think I'll do that to you."

A sinister laughter echoed through the room. Severen blinked, distracted by the laugh. But Seras recognized that laugh, having heard it many times, and she had to resist joining in with the laughter.

Darkness began to circle around Severen. It got denser and darker until Severen was walled in. Blood red eyes floated around in the darkness, eyeing Severen hungrily.

"What is this?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

Alucard's laughter rang out from the darkness. "Did you really think you could defeat me? You truly underestimate my power. You're the one who's pathetic. Now see why Millennium fell before me!"

The darkness rose up like a black wave and came crashing down on all sides of Severen. He was lost from Seras' vision in the darkness, but she still heard Severen's cries, Alucard's laughter, and the sound of flesh being torn and devoured.

When it was over and the darkness vanished, only Alucard remained; Severen was gone.

"Master!" Seras cried happily.

The vampire king turned to her and grinned. "Surely you weren't worried, were you?"

Seras blinked. "I… um… I…"

Alucard didn't wait for an answer. "Come, Police Girl, we have things to do."

Seras was taken aback. "Um, things to do?"

"This creature was just a pawn for a much bigger game. He wasn't aware of it, but his master had expected and intended for things to end this way. Now, let's go find our master."

"Sir Integra? You know where she is?"

Alucard paused for the dramatic affect he liked to cause. "Not necessarily. But I know where we must go next. This creature provided me with the knowledge I needed. You see, to his master, this is a test. We've passed the first level and are now moving onto the next. To them this is just a game." He turned to Seras, his eyes shining with excitement. "And I intend to play."

**(A/N: Round one goes to Alucard. Was that action packed enough? They'll be a lot more scenes like that. Alucard has made it clear what he intends to do, but what about Seras? How's she handling this whole situation? And what are they going to do when they reach their destination? There's more to come, so stay tuned.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Bloody Mary

**(A/N: Sorry for the delay, but this was a long one. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy reading it.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4: Bloody Mary**

"Master, are you sure this is where we're supposed to be going?" Seras asked.

Alucard just continued to smile. "The blood memories of Severen are telling me to go here." he replied. "I must admit, his master did indeed plan this very well. He was very specific to give him only just enough information to send us here. I assume we will receive another clue here."

Seras blinked. "But that means that he expected Severen to fail."

Alucard chuckled. "Don't you see, Police Girl, this is just a game to him. Severen was a player. Just a pawn for us to crush. It seems as if this master wants to see if I can be defeated. Since Severen failed, he is now useless. He was expendable. And if my assumption is corrected, another minion will meet us here with more information on finding our master."

Seras understood that, but she was still confused about something. "But why send us here?"

She looked around. They were in a public park. There were people around, going about their lives, completely oblivious to the world she now belonged in.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alucard asked. "In the past, Sir Integra wouldn't allow us to show our true nature to the eyes of public. Now that she is no longer here to give us that order, he wants to see if we will still fight with innocents around."

Seras gulped. "Will we?"

She received no response, but she knew the answer. Of course he would, and he would expect her to as well. He may not go hurt innocent people just for the hell of it, but he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way should the situation to fight suddenly rise.

'_And Sir Integra isn't here to stop him. I may have control over the locks on his power, but I have no control over him.' _Lost in her thoughts, Seras didn't realize that Alucard had stopped walking until she crashed into him. "S-Sorry. But why'd you stop?"

"Because we're here."

Seras blinked. She didn't see anyone "We are?"

A chuckle came from up above. "Actually, you're 20 minutes late."

Seras looked up to find a woman watching them from on top of a streetlight. She eyed the two of them hungrily, a slight blush appearing on her cheek as she looked at Alucard.

"You certainly took your time getting here." she said, running a hand through her long red hair. "I knew you would defeat Severen, Alucard, and I see that your little pet survived as well."

Seras' eye twitched in irritation. "Pet?"

Alucard just smirked. "Didn't have much confidence in your ally, did you?"

The female vampire just grinned, showing off her fangs. "It's not that. Severen was indeed very powerful, but compared to you…" she smiled more broadly, giving the vampire king a look of admiration, "he was nothing."

"How flattering. And just who might you be?"

The redhead leapt down from the streetlight. "My real name is a secret I keep to myself, but I am known as Bloody Mary to my companions." She eyed the ancient vampire up and down. "I have admired you for a long time, vampire king. I have longed to taste your blood for a while now. And you are very handsome."

Seras felt a twinge of jealousy. Was this Bloody Mary hitting on her master? She was liking her less and less. And when the redhead turned to her, she had no trouble showing her that she was disgusted.

Bloody Mary chuckled. "What's wrong, young Seras? You seem irritated."

Seras just growled lightly. "Where's Sir Integra?"

Bloody Mary sighed, shaking her head. "Do you honestly expect me to just tell you? Where's the fun in that?" She eyed Alucard again. "But if you want to have some _real_ fun, Alucard, ditch the blond and come to me. I would love to experience your flesh."

Seras was now grinding her teeth together. _'She's offering herself just like that? How shameful! What a slut!'_

Alucard just smirked. "If I had wanted to take my pleasure of you, I would have taken it, with or without invitation."

Bloody Mary licked her lips. "Ooh, kinky. I like rough, dominant men. My brother is really dominant in bed. But I'm betting you'll be better."

Seras' mouth dropped open in shock. _'Her brother? Tell she didn't mean what I think she meant.'_

"What do you say?" the redhead continued. "The Police Girl can join us if you want."

There was still no sign of interest from the vampire king. "You are beginning to bore me. Play your games later, but do what you're here for now."

Bloody Mary shrugged. "Oh well, maybe later then, the offer's always on the table. But if you really want to get started," she snapped her fingers, "let's get this show on the road."

From out of nowhere ghouls began filling the street. They came out of bushes, off of trees, and from behind statues.

"Where the hell was she hiding them?" Seras cried.

Bloody Mary laughed. "These ghouls are very hungry. And there are lots of people in this park. So you better make your choice. Follow me to possible find the next clue to find your master, or save these poor innocent people and let me escape. The choice is yours." She gave Alucard a sexy smile and blew a kiss at him. "Ciao."

She all but disappeared in the darkness as the ghouls went on the attack. The screams of innocents filled the sky from all directions as Bloody Mary's deadly game began.

"Master, what do we do?" Seras asked.

Alucard didn't seem concerned by the innocents being preyed upon, yet he said, "I will follow Bloody Mary. You deal with the ghouls."

Seras' mouth dropped open. "What? Me? By myself?"

She received no answer as the vampire king disappeared, just as Bloody Mary had. Seras was now left alone with an army of ghouls and very little time to help the remaining people.

"Why always me?" she muttered. She received only growls from the ghouls in response. "Oh, shut up!"

She fired her Harkonnen, blowing several ghouls to pieces. But that only took care of a small amount. They were still coming from all directions. One grabbed her from behind. Seras screamed and flipped it over her head before beating it to a bloody pulp with her enormous gun.

More growls came from behind her. Seras' eyes flickered red before turning blue again. "Come on then." She hissed. Lifting her Harkonnen, she took careful aim, hesitated, then lowered the weapon. "The hell with this."

Tossing the massive gun aside, she charged at the ghouls. Her foot collided with the head of one with such force that she knocked it right off its shoulders. From there she let her police fighting skills take over as she assaulted the ghouls.

Walter was right about these creatures. They were indeed dangerous, aggressive bastards, but they were slow and weak, easy to rip apart. And Seras was feeling a thrill of enjoyment at tearing them to pieces.

"Just die, you bastards!" she shouted, elbowing another ghoul in the face.

Her eyes turned red again and she found herself grinning. Had she looked in a mirror, she would have seen that she had a look on her face very similar to Alucard when he got into the slaughter.

Finally the last ghoul fell. Seras stood there, covered in blood, breathing heavily. Not from exhaustion, but from excitement.

But there were still more of the walking corpses left. She could sense them. Breaking into a run, she burst through some bushes to find several more ghouls gnawing on the flesh of a couple that had decided to go for a moonlit stroll through the park.

Seras hissed like a cat, and the ghouls turned their attention to her. Her eyes turned red and she raced over to the ghouls, ready to rip them to shreds.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Alucard stepped out of the darkness into an area where no one else was. Well, there was one other person. She was just hiding somewhere in the darkness.

"You wanted me alone, did you not?" He asked the darkness. "Well here I am."

An evil yet girlish laugh came from the shadows. "If I had my way, you and I would be alone for a _very_ long time." She suddenly appeared beside Alucard. He didn't move as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against his body. "I've longed to have you for a long time, Alucard." She purred, running her tongue over his cheek. "We can always fight later." Her hand moved down his chest, towards his crotch. "Lets explore each other a bit."

Alucard just smirked and spun around, breaking out of her grasp, and open fired on her. Bloody Mary's body jerked with each impact of holy ammunition, and she collapsed.

"Be grateful I didn't hit your heart." He told her.

Bloody Mary just chuckled. "Even if you had hit my heart, it would take more than that to kill me. I'm not your average vampire." She rose to her feet. Her body expelled the holy rounds and healed. "That was refreshing. Please hurt me some more."

Ignoring the last part, Alucard raised an eyebrow. "And how are you different from other vampires?"

Bloody Mary tilted her head left and right, cracking her neck. "My master tried many experiments. You know what Father Anderson was."

"A regenerator." Alucard replied.

"Correct. Consider me a regenerator among vampires. I'll heal any injury I take, even if it's from a holy weapon."

If she thought this would please Alucard, then she was wrong. "A vampire regenerator? So you're just another Freak like Millennium's science projects."

Bloody Mary pouted. "Oh, such harsh words coming from you." Then she smirked. "Although I would like it if you talk dirty to me."

Now Alucard was getting impatient. "Enough. I grow tired of your infatuation. Your master sent you here for a reason."

Looking disappointed, Bloody Mary sighed. "Very well." She snapped her fingers and several more ghouls came out of hiding. "Defeat us, and you'll get your next clue."

Alucard eyed the ghouls. Did she really think that ghouls could defeat him? He was hoping for a challenge, but it was just more ghouls. How disappointing. Hopefully Bloody Mary herself will prove to be a somewhat formidable opponent. But these ghouls, they were just a waste of time.

"I'll tear your ghoul army apart." He stated.

"Will you?" Bloody Mary asked. "Even if we have hostages."

She snapped her fingers again and a few ghouls stepped forward, holding two people. They were unconscious, but alive.

"If you fight us, they will die." She told him. "As good a killer as you are, you can't kill us all before we kill them."

Alucard smirked. "You think so? Then you're mistaken. I have The Huntress with me?"

Bloody Mary raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Snickering, Alucard summoned up one of his familiars. A black aura burst from his body and took form. Rip Van Winkle appeared and took aim with her gun. She fired a single shot, but that single bullet struck one ghoul, then changed directions and hit another, and then another, until all the ghouls dropped dead.

This all happened in less than a second before the bullet finally blew a hole in Bloody Mary's head.

Almost at the same time, they all fell over dead, yet the humans remained unharmed. But Alucard knew it wasn't over yet. If Bloody Mary was indeed a regenerator, then it would take a lot more than that. Father Anderson was a regenerator, and that made him all but indestructible. That meant that Bloody Mary had those benefits, plus her own vampire regeneration powers.

He was proven correct when she rose to her feet, the only indication that she had been hurt was the blood she was covered in. "Very impressive. Your skills are amazing."

Rip Van Winkle turned back into a black aura and returned to Alucard. "I have yet to see your skills other than regenerating."

Bloody Mary gave him a seductive smile. "Oh, you want to see my 'skills', eh?"

Alucard fired several rounds into her chest. "Now you're beginning to piss me off."

"I get that a lot." Bloody Mary replied. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a jagged edge sword. "I guess that means that it's time to get serious."

She suddenly disappeared. But she didn't teleport or turn invisible. It was her speed. She was so fast that she could move unseen even to Alucard's eyes, so fast that she didn't even leave bloody footprints behind.

"Come now, Alucard, can't you keep up?"

Her voice seemed to come from everywhere at once due to her speed. Alucard was actually impressed. He was even more impressed when Bloody Mary's blade sliced his side open without him even noticing.

"Strike one." said Bloody Mary.

She danced around him, moving too fast to be seen. Alucard just remained where he was, waiting for her next move. The next cut was to his hip, nearly severing his leg from his body.

"Strike two."

She struck again, this time across his chest. Alucard dropped to one knee, his red glasses falling from his face.

Bloody Mary stopped moving around a few feet away from him. "Strike three, and you're out." She turned to look at his fallen form. "Impressed now? I hope so. Are getting as big a thrill out of this as I am?" She knelt down in front of him, using her sword to tilt his head up to face him. "Tell me, was it good for you?"

Alucard was grinning like a maniac, excitement shining in his copper eyes. "You think you can thrill me? I'll show you how you can thrill me!"

He rose to his feet, injuries healed, guns raised. Bullets flew from his gun, and Bloody Mary walked backwards, moving faster than the bullets. She stepped out of their path and inspected one that she had snatched out of the air.

"Nice rounds." She commented. "Mercury tips I see. Very nice. Did you melt down crucifixes to make these?"

Several bullets slammed into her back, but she merely stumbled. Her body expelled the holy rounds and healed completely. She turned back to Alucard smirking.

"Attacking while my back is turned? How rude. But your bullets can't stop me."

"Not to worry." said Alucard, wearing his trademark grin. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeves. Card tricks to be precise."

He summoned up another familiar. This one was Tubalcain Alhambra, a.k.a. The Dandy Man. And this creature had a very special trick that would surely catch Bloody Mary off guard.

Dandy Man threw his magic playing cards. Bloody Mary gasped in surprised when they cut through her like knives. But she allowed the familiar to damage her, believing herself to be in no danger.

"Was that it?" she asked, as Dandy Man vanished. "A few razor-edged cards. A child's trick."

"You think so?" Alucard asked, now in total psycho killer mode. He raised his guns. "Then dodge this!"

He open fired. Bloody Mary turned to run away, but her injuries sent her crashing to the ground.

"What?" she gasped. "My… my injuries. Why haven't they healed?" She gave Alucard an enraged look. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Alucard laughed manically. "Yes, those magic playing cards are indeed powerful. Lets see how long you'll last without being able to heal yourself."

For a moment, fear appeared in Bloody Mary's eyes. Then she jumped to her feet and ran to the two unconscious people the ghouls had dropped. Seizing them both, she rested her sword under their throats.

"Now what will you do?" she asked. "You're trick won't work twice. Try anything and I'll kill them, and no magic bullet can help you."

Alucard stared at her a moment before he began chuckling. That chuckle soon got louder until he was openly laughing.

"What's so damn funny?" Bloody Mary asked, pressing her blade deeper into her hostages' throats.

Alucard managed to control his laughter. "Why, you are." He began to summon up Dandy Man again. "Did you really think that you could stop me with those poor souls? WELL YOU'RE DAMN WRONG!"

Bloody Mary's eyes widened as several more magic cards flew out of Alucard's body.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

When the final ghoul was well and truly dead, Seras approached the people who had been unfortunate enough to fall prey to them. They were dead. Torn to pieces.

All except one. Barely conscious, gravely injured, but still alive. Seras slowly approached them, giving the poor mortal a sympathetic look.

The man's fearful eyes looked up at Seras. The look in his eyes made it clear that he knew he was going to die. Seras had to look away. She knew there was no helping him. He would die, and there was nothing she could do about it. But she could stop him from becoming a ghoul.

"I'm sorry." she said, blinking back tears.

Using her vampire strength, she brought her foot down on his skull, crushing it to a bloody pulp. The man's body twitched in its last instant of life before stilling.

Seras made a small squeaky noise and fell to her knees. She felt bad that the man had died, but she was shocked to realize that she didn't care about him. To her, it felt no different than stomping on an insect.

Shaking slightly, the young vampire looked at her bloodstained hands. They closed into fists as she hugged herself.

'_What's happening to me?'_

She didn't need to ask. She knew what was happening to her. Her vampire nature was affecting her. Humans were beneath vampires, just as insects were beneath humans. A human felt no remorse for killing an insect, and she felt no remorse for killing a human. Was she actually becoming like the very monsters she and her master were trying to fight?

'_No, there's a difference. Not feeling remorse for killing is one thing, but to kill for no reason other than sport and to enjoy peoples' suffering is different. That's what sets Master and myself apart from them.'_

Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she remembered. Alucard was all alone. What if he needed help?

She immediately dismissed the thought. _Him needing help? Yeah right.'_

Yet she couldn't help but worry. And so she grabbed her Harkonnen and ran off to where she knew her master was.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Bloody Mary lay bloody and broken on the ground, her hostages laying dead next to her. She still lived, but due to the magic playing cards, her body couldn't heal until the magic affecting her faded away.

Through her pain, she heard Alucard approach. And even she lay suffering on the ground, she still couldn't help but to flash the vampire king a seductive smile.

"Do you wish to bathe in my blood?" she asked. "I lay defenseless before you, quite vulnerable to-"

"Silence!" Alucard snapped. "There only reason you're still alive is because I still have use for you."

Bloody Mary half coughed, half laughed. "I can think of many things you can use me for."

Alucard's foot collided with her head, knocking her unconscious. "We'll have enough of that."

He reached down and grabbed her by the hair and began dragging her off to where Seras was. The young vampire met him halfway, covered in the blood of the ghouls she slaughtered.

"Master!"

Alucard grinned. "Well done, Police Girl. You dealt with your enemies nicely." His grin widened. "Did you enjoy the rush? How did it feel to rip those creatures to bits? You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Seras took a step back, her hand covering her mouth. She told herself that she did this because she was feeling ashamed, but part of her told her that she did this to stop the smile that dared to creep up her face. "I… I…"

Alucard chuckled and tossed Bloody Mary in front of his fledgling. "A souvenir." He stated. "The next piece of the puzzle."

Seras looked at the woman in disgust. "What will we do? Interrogate her?" Something told her that the redhead would just enjoy anything they did to her; especially if it was Alucard doing it.

"There is a more efficient way to get information." Alucard explained. "And you're going to do it."

Seras knelt down and gently probed the unconscious vampire with her finger. "How?"

Alucard grinned. "Drink her blood."

Seras froze. "W-What?"

"You heard me. Drink her blood. You'll find the information we need in it."

Seras looked fearfully at Bloody Mary. "But… I can't…"

Alucard reached down and lifted Bloody Mary up by her hair, exposing her neck to Seras. "Do it!" he snapped, though there was no anger in his voice.

All sound seemed to fade away until the only thing she heard was the unconscious woman's undead heartbeat. Her eyes turned red and her mouth watered in anticipation. And the next thing she knew, she was moving closer and closer to the woman's neck. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, her lips grazing Bloody Mary's neck. A low growl began in her throat as her mouth opened.

Suddenly Alucard pushed her away and tossed Bloody Mary several feet away. The look of excitement he had vanished as he stood protectively in front of Seras.

The young vampire blinked as she came back to herself. She looked at Alucard in confusion and saw him staring at Bloody Mary's still form. "Master, what-"

Bloody Mary's body suddenly burst into flames. The woman's eyes snapped open and she screamed like a banshee as the burning woke her from unconsciousness.

Seras jumped back in surprise, wondering how her master had known this was going to happen. _'It's just like what happened to that one Valentine brother.'_ She realized.

Bloody Mary clenched her teeth against the pain and looked at Alucard, an insane laugh building up in her. "So you managed to beat me! Guess the master decided that you pass if he's burning me! So here's your next piece of information! Be at the old church at sunset on the fifteenth of next month! There you will be led to our master, and yours!"

Her words died on her lips as the flames went out. All that remained of her was a charcoal statue, which crumpled into a pile of ashes.

Alucard stared at the pile of ashes, grinning slightly. "The old church by sunset on the fifteenth of next month, eh?"

Seras blinked as she looked from the pile of ashes to Alucard. "Um, Master, what's this about? Why make us wait so long?"

"They're buying time." Alucard replied. "Perhaps now that this master knows what he's dealing with he wants to plan a bit more. But I wonder if the fifteenth is meaningful or just a coincidence."

Seras thought about it. She couldn't think of anything that was special about the fifteenth of next month. "Um, what's the fifteenth have to do with anything?" she asked.

Alucard chuckled. "As naïve as always." He said, slipping his glasses back on. "It's the night of the full moon."

**(A/N: How was that? Did it live up to your expectations? It looks like Seras is falling deeper and deeper into her vampire nature, and she's liking it. But she's still trying desperately to hang onto her humanity. Well Alucard will just have to take care of that now that they have some time on their hands. By the way, how did you like Bloody Mary? I think I got her character down pretty good. There'll be more to come, so stay tuned for more and let me know how you enjoyed this chapter.)**


	5. Chapter 5: To Be A Proper Vampire

**(A/N: I really like this chapter. Now that they have some time to spare, and no Integra to stop them, Alucard is going to take full advantage of the opportunity to train Seras to behave like a **_**real**_** vampire.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 5: To Be A Proper Vampire**

Seras made a small squeaky noise as she looked down from the rooftop at the passers by. Alucard stood next to her crouched form with an amused smile on his face. Seras' bottom lip trembled slightly as she looked pleadingly up to the vampire king.

"M-Master, must I do this?" she asked.

"Yes." He said, not even looking at her. "It's time you learned to feed like a proper vampire."

Seras bashfully twirled her fingers. "Can't we just live off blood packs like we did at headquarters?"

Alucard chuckled. "We can, but there is no thrill greater than feeding from a living being. And you will need to be able to drink should the situation call for it."

"But… but…" She looked back down at the people. "But they're humans."

"And therefore our natural prey. Don't think too much on it, Police Girl. Does the spider feel sympathy for the fly, or does it just live out the role it was given?"

Seras frowned. Thinking of herself as a spider and the humans as flies really didn't help the situation. "I don't think I can."

"You can. You've done it before."

Seras winced. He was, of course, talking about the time she drank the blood of Pip. Just the memory of gulping down his liquid life was enough to stir up unwanted instincts. Unwanted, but not unpleasant.

Shaking off the Thirst, Seras said, "But that was different. He was dying."

Alucard simply took out his gun. "Then should I give one a fatal wound? Will you drink from them then?"

"NO!!" Seras shouted. She covered her mouth, hoping no one heard. "I mean, no, don't do that."

Alucard put his gun away and remained silent, watching her with interest. Seras was aware of his eyes on her, and it made her feel uneasy. Why was it blood that vampires had to feed on? Why out of all the things in the world did it have to be blood?

"_That's just the way it is."_ Came Alucard's voice in her head.

She was aware of that. She had tried possibly ever other food there was. Not only did it taste terrible, but even when she did manage to swallow the disgusting substances that was once her favorite foods, her body would reject it and cause her to vomit. Only blood stayed down. True, she didn't _need_ blood. Sleeping in a coffin filled with dirt of her birthplace was a substitute to replenish her energy, but it didn't quench the Thirst.

"What are you waiting for?"

Seras blinked and looked up at her master. "I-I just can't." She knew that wasn't true. She even wanted to do it. She just didn't _want_ to want to. "And even if I was willing, there are witnesses. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

Alucard couldn't help but laugh. "Now you're just making excuses. You're a vampire. You have your ways of going about undetected. You could very easily snatch one of them out of that crowd and drain him dry without anyone even knowing you were there. Just give in to your nature."

Seras looked at her hands. "But I don't have control over my powers yet."

"Which is why I'm training you now. You have no control because your resisting what you are. You chose this path, Seras, all you can do is walk it. Now choice your prey, or I will."

Seras winced and began looking at the people. Her eyes settled on an old woman, perhaps in her late 60s. She figured that if she was going to be forced to do this, then she should choose someone who didn't have that much longer to live anyway.

She was about to point out the old woman to Alucard when a sweet smell hit her nose. Her eyes drifted over to where the scent was coming from and she saw a young couple. They were kissing passionately, not caring that there were witnesses. Seras realized that it was their arousal that she smelled, which was making their blood smell so sweet as their excitement went up.

Seras' mouth watered and her eyes turned red as she focused on the couple. She heard their heart rate increase as they lost themselves in each other. Her teeth tingled with the need to bite as the Thirst hit her full force.

Alucard stepped closer to Seras and looked at the couple she was watching. "A good choice, Police Girl. Shall we dine?"

Seras came back to herself. "What? No! No! I am not going to attack them."

The vampire king chuckled. "We will see."

And he vanished, leaving Seras alone. She felt relieved that he left, glad to have his intimidating gaze gone. She laid down on the roof and closed her eyes, using her arms as a headrest. She hummed quietly to herself to drive away any unwanted thoughts.

'_See, I don't need to drink blood. I'm perfectly fine with sleeping in a coffin instead. It's even rather comfortable in there. And if I have to drink, I'll just pay a visit to a blood bank or something.'_

But the scent hit her again. She closed her eyes tighter and hummed louder, trying to ignore it. Oh, but it smelled so damn good, and she found herself licking her lips.

Then it began to recede. Curious, Seras looked up and saw the young couple moving away to a secluded area. Seras felt her teeth starting to chatter together and she covered her mouth to stop it.

'_It's ok if I just smell them. It's just like going to a restaurant. You can enjoy the smells of the food, but you don't have to eat.'_

She hopped off the roof and into the darkness. She followed them, remaining undetected as they stopped in a spot that was that was away from prying eyes. Here they continue kissing and groping each other.

Blue eyes turned red as Seras continued to watch. Her breathing became heavy as her tongue ran over her fangs.

"_They smell heavenly, don't they, Police Girl?"_

He was behind her now. She felt his presence. And she knew he was grinning.

"Master… I… I…"

"Seem to need a little more motivation." Alucard stated. "It will get easier in time, but for now, I'll get you in the mood."

Before Seras could say anything. Alucard leapt out of the shadows at the young couple. They broke apart, looking startled, before they were overcome by fear as they looked on at the vampire king.

Alucard bared his fangs, enjoying the look of fear on their faces. "Don't stop on my account." He told them. "I was enjoying the show. But I could use a snack!"

He lunged at them. The boy pushed the girl out of the way and Alucard's shark-like teeth clamped down over his throat. The girl screamed as she watched her boyfriend's body twitch painfully as his neck was crushed by Alucard's jaws.

"I can see why you enjoy kissing him." He growled, deliberately letting blood flow from his mouth as his teeth dug deeper into the man's neck. "He tastes delicious. I could just eat him up."

He bit down and the man's head fell right off. Alucard laughed as he sucked on the area the man's head once was.

Covered in blood, cowering in fear, the girl turned and fled. Alucard was immediately in her path, grinning like the maniac he was.

"Leaving so soon?"

The girl went in a different direction; right where Alucard wanted her to go. The girl ran until she crashed into someone, only this time it wasn't Alucard, but Seras.

Trembling, the girl looked up at Seras. The young vampire was shaking as well, not from fear, but from anticipation, red eyes wide with excitement. She growled and opened her mouth, revealing her razor sharp teeth. The girl screamed, but her cries became gurgling noises as Seras' teeth bit into her neck.

Alucard grinned as he heard Seras drink. It took a little motivation, but she was now behaving like a proper vampire. _"If you're not going to familiarize them, make sure you destroy either the head or the heart once you've finished drinking; we wouldn't want them coming back as a ghoul or a vampire if she's a virgin."_

Seras grinned, and bit down harder. _'Yes, my master!'_

After he drank his fill and had his familiars devour all evidence of a murder, the vampire king walked over to Seras to find his fledgling sucking happily on the woman's neck. Her human side seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she had just killed while her vampire side was behaving like an infant sucking on a lollipop.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Police Girl?" he asked, smirking.

Seras opened her eyes and looked up at Alucard like a puppy would after its owner gave it a treat. Alucard continued to watch her, looking amused. Slowly Seras came back to herself and realized what she was doing. The innocent happy look on her face slowly became one of horror and disgust as she tore her fangs out of the girl's neck, leaving a large gaping hole.

She jumped away from the girl, covering her mouth in shock. Alucard laughed at the look on her face, finding great amusement in her shock.

"W-What…" Seras stuttered. "What have I done?"

"Exactly what a vampire is supposed to do." Alucard replied. "Don't be disgusted by what you've done. It is natural. It's in your nature. Our nature."

Seras looked at the body of the girl she had drank from. "I k-k-k-k-k-"

"Killed her?" Alucard helped, and Seras nodded. "You are a predator. A carnivore. You were merely doing what your body required. Is it wrong for a wolf to kill and eat a rabbit? It is the same thing in your case. You have to learn to accept that you are no longer human, and that these people are your food."

Seras didn't seem to be listening, but she heard every word. She looked at the dead body again and became disgusted with herself. But she could still taste the sweet red liquid in her mouth, and damn it she wanted more.

"I can't do this." she said.

Alucard unleashed one of his Hell Hounds to eat the body of the girl while he absorbed the spilled blood like a sponge. "It will become natural in time. But the longer you try to hold onto your humanity, the longer it will take for this to no longer affect you in the negative."

"I'm not sure not feeling bad about doing this is a good thing." Seras replied.

"We go by different rules than humans, Police Girl. Our sense of right and wrong is very different. You should look at the ones we fight and compare them to ourselves, then tell me if we are monsters."

He turned and walked away. Seras just remained where she was. She felt tears prickling her eyes. She wiped them away and saw that her tears were blood. But she wasn't crying because she was responsible for the death of a young woman; she felt no sympathy for that at all. No, she was crying because she felt a part of her dying. A piece of her humanity that was fading away in the darkness she was falling into.

**(A/N: Poor Seras. She's trying so hard to hang onto her humanity, even though everyone tells her that she's not human anymore. How much longer can she hold on? And just what is happening to Integra during this time? Just what will they find? You'll have to wait and see.)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Enemy Reveals Itself

**(A/N: As you can tell by the chapter title, the rogues come out in the open to face Alucard and Seras. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and the new villains I'm introducing.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 6: The Enemy Reveals Itself**

One by one, the lights came on until they illuminated the face of a boy no older than twelve. He sat in a chair with an evil grin on his face and a wicked intent in his red eyes.

"The time is almost here." he said. "Soon Alucard and his little pet will be in our power."

The three people he spoke to stood a short distance away. Two of them looked excited while the third looked irritable. He stepped forward, having no reason to hold back his opinion.

"I want them to suffer." He seethed. "Suffer till their last breath."

The boy chuckled. "My dear Sinclair, I know you're angered over your sister's death, but we must not let our anger affect our judgment. I've waited a long time to have Alucard, I will not give him to you merely because you hold a grudge." His grin widened. "However, you may have the Police Girl. Do with her what you will. As my head scientist, I'm sure you can find several things to experiment with on her."

Sinclair scowled. "I will look forward to playing with the bitch, but how can we be sure that Alucard will fall? What makes you think that _he_ can beat him?"

The boy laughed. "You are missing the point. It doesn't matter which of them wins. It will be the battle of the centaury. Besides, I made a deal, and I keep my promises. It will be a battle unlike any other. But should Alucard get past him, he will still have to face our trump card. Surely you have faith in him. He is, after all, you greatest creation."

Sinclair growled, but said nothing. The other two watched the scientist with interest, wondering what he would do. But nothing happened. Sinclair merely left the room.

The smaller of the two chuckled. "You amuse us so." He said, speaking in a voice that sounded like many people talking at once. "We too look forward to what is to come."

"But of course you do." The boy said with a snicker. "We have indeed waited a long time. Now it finally comes down to it. So, if you'll please go and fetch our guests, we can finally begin. And remember, no fighting. I want them in top strength for when they arrive."

The large of the two nodded. "It will be done."

The smaller one nodded as well. "We will try to restrain ourselves from acting rashly."

As the two left the room, another figure moved in the darkness. It approached the boy, moving like an otherworldly predator. Whatever this creature was, it certainly wasn't human.

The boy looked at the figure and smirked. "You'll finally be able to take your revenge. That is, if you are strong enough to win."

The sound of flesh stretching and bones shifting came room the darkness. A man stepped out of the shadows, looking very excited. "I will win. I have waited a long time for this. I shall have my vengeance. And then this world will fall before us."

The boy just laughed. "I'm not too sure you're up to the challenge. He may beat you."

The man glared at the boy. "You doubt me, but you believe that _thing_ you have hiding in the back can beat him."

"We all have our opinions." The boy stated. "But however it turns out, I will truly enjoy the show."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The full moon shined brightly in the sky as the two vampires stood among the statues of angels that had been carved into the roof of the church. Aucard's eyes scanned the area while Seras sat by one of the statues, tracing the outline of feathers on an angel with her finger.

"Master, who do you think these people are? Why are they after us?"

Alucard grinned. "Do they need a reason?"

Seras didn't have an answer to that. He had made his point. Evil beings didn't need a reason to do evil things. "But who are they?"

"I imagine we will find out tonight. What we do know is that they were formerly associated with Millennium, and that they're doing their own experiments with vampires."

Seras sighed. "A living ghoul and a vampire regenerator. What are we going to run into next?"

"Let's find out."

And to Seras' surprise, he jumped off the roof. Seras looked down and saw Alucard enter the church. She looked around, but saw no one else. Had they managed to slip by them undetected?

'_Slipped by me, not by Master.'_

She too jumped off the roof and entered the church. She saw Alucard walking down the aisle. Two people were at the end. The larger of the two was leaning against the wall while the smaller one was on his knees praying. That was when Seras noticed what he was praying to. The large cross that stood before them had been torn down and turned upside down.

Seras' eyes twitched in irritation. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

The man leaning against the wall looked at her and put his fingers to his lips. "Shh, he's praying."

The smaller person, the one kneeling, smirked and said, "Bless us Father, for we have sinned."

Seras gulped. She had a feeling that he wasn't praying to God. She shook her head and got a grip on herself. "Well, we're here! Now tell us where Sir Integra is!"

The one praying frowned. "Your too loud. Show some respect. We will get to you soon enough."

Alucard smirked. "Patience, Police Girl. You'll get your chance you tear them apart."

Seras winced. "No, that's not what I meant! I'm not impatient because of that!"

"Be silent!" the one praying snapped. He stood up and turned to the two vampires. "We will not tolerate this. We will enjoy teaching you a lesson."

He slowly approached Alucard and Seras, the larger man following close behind. Seras stared at them and got an unusual sensation. The smaller one, the one that had been praying, was rather young, perhaps even younger than she was. His body seemed to radiate evil energy that made the hair on the back of Seras' neck stand on end. Was he a vampire, or something else? She wasn't sure.

The larger man was different. She didn't know what he was, but he was definitely no human or vampire. He too seemed to radiate a type of energy, but not like his companion. This seemed to be a type of sexual energy that made Seras have _very_ dirty thoughts.

"It is an honor to meet you, Alucard." He said. "The king of vampires in our presence. Never thought this day would come." His gaze shifted over to Seras and she felt herself blush. "And little Seras. How I would love to get my hands on you."

His eyes started glowing and Seras felt her mind going foggy. He also seemed to emit an aura that made her very eager to accept the invitation.

"Don't let him affect you, Police Girl." Alucard told her, breaking the spell. "You're a vampire, you're stronger than the likes of him."

The smaller man snickered. "We don't think he likes you, Diabolique."

The larger man, Diabolique, looked irritated. "Well, let see if the big bad vampire can resist my charms."

Then, to Seras' surprise, he turned into a woman; a woman as beautiful as he had been handsome. Seras jumped back, hiding behind Alucard, as she gave the 'gender bender' a disgusted look. "W-What is he?"

Alucard smirked. "A succubus at the moment. An incubus in male form."

Sras sighed. _'That explains the lust for him I felt.'_

"So what do you think?" Diabolique asked, showing off her body. "See anything you like?"

As Seras wondered if all of the girls in this organization were sluts, Alucard just frowned. "Don't even think your mind games can work on me. Honestly, I find it insulting that you think you can affect me in such a way. Seras!"

She jumped. "Y-Yes, Master."

"Ignore any lustful feeling or thoughts you have for this one. And any thoughts that don't seem logical are not your own."

Diabolique pouted. "Spoil my fun, why don't you."

Alucard smirked. "Did you really believe that you could capture us with the hypnotic powers of your kind."

Diabolique shrugged and shifted to male form again. "It was worth a try."

The other man stepped forward. "We didn't expect it to you to work on you, Alucard, but we had hoped to get your Police Girl."

Seras growled at him. "And just what are you supposed to be?"

He smiled. "We are Iniquitous . We are here to bring you to our master."

Seras cut her eyes at him. "I asked what you are, not who."

Alucard answered for him. "He's a dhampir."

Seras tapped her chin. "Dhampir, I know I've heard that word before."

"He's the offspring of a human an a vampire. All the powers of a vampire, but half its strength."

"And complete resistance to vampires' weakness." Iniquitous added. "We may not have the full strength of a vampire, but we are powerful. And we have something that other dhampirs don't have."

Seras gave him a confused look. "Why are you referring to yourself as 'we'?"

Iniquitous grinned. To answer her question he showed her what he meant. His eyes began glowing with black light as a red aura surrounded his body. Markings appeared all over his skin in some language Seras had never seen before, and she suddenly detected the presence of several beings.

"Well?" asked Iniquitous. "Do you understand us now?"

Seras blinked. "Uh…"

It was Diabolique who answered. "Iniquitous here is possessed by demonic spirits."

Alucard raised an eyebrow, looking at the dhampir with interest. "You don't say. Now that is something to look into. I'll enjoy killing you and everyone inside you."

Iniquitous grinned as the aura surrounding him began to take the shape of vicious looking creatures. "We will not be the one to die here tonight, vampire king. Feel our power!"

One of the creatures merged with his aura flew at Alucard. It didn't exactly have a physical form, but rather seemed to be made of the bright red aura, that took enough of a shape to imitate arms, and bright yellow eyes; its ghostly tail remained connected to Iniquitous.

The creature lashed out at Alucard. Even though it had no physical form, it still managed to slice Aucard open, showering blood everywhere.

"Master!" Seras cried in alarm.

The demon continued its vicious assault on the vampire king. Its speed was unbelievable, leaving only a blur of movement as Alucard's blood rained down around it.

"Stop it!" Seras shouted.

The demon stopped and turned to Seras. It had no mouth, but it's eyes shined with excitement as it hissed at her. She unconsciously took a step back as the demon flew at her.

Alucard moved quickly and stood protectively in front of his fledging. "We're not done yet." He growled, raising his guns.

Iniquitous grinned. "Your bullets can't hurt us."

Ignoring the demons' host, Alucard fired several shots, but the bullets passed right through the demon. Regardless of that, the demon still flinched as if in pain.

Iniquitous growled angrily. "Damn holy rounds!"

The demon went on the attack again, dodging the holy rounds Alucard fired at it. More blood pooled around the vampire king's feet as he was viciously sliced open.

"My turn now." He said, his tone indicating his excitement.

He lunged forward, and, to everyone's surprise, caught the demonic spirit in his jaws. A soul-shattering screech came from the demon as it struggled to get free.

"Release us!" Iniquitous seethed.

Alucard just smirked. "Do all of you feel the pain of your brother here?"

He bit down and the demon shattered like glass in his jaws. Iniquitous let out a cry of rage as more of the demonic spirits possessing him surfaced, ready to go on the attack.

"Enough!" Diabolique bellowed. He turned to Iniquitous and gave him a disapproving look. "They are for our master, or have you forgotten that?"

Iniquitous hissed. "Our memory is fine. We do not forget. He can have Alucard." His eyes settled on Seras. "But we want the Police Girl."

"The master has plans for her as well. But I'm sure you can have her when he's done." Iniquitous said something that sounded like a made up language as he returned to his normal state. Diabolique smiled and turned back to the two vampires. "You must forgive Iniquitous' temper. It's more than one person you're angering when you deal with him."

With the fighting over for now, Alucard returned to his normal calm self. "Your games are beginning to bore me. We were kept waiting for over a month, and we arrived when you told us to. So then kindly tell us where we must go."

Diabolique laughed. "You're already here." He walked over to the alter and lifted it up, revealing a hidden staircase beneath it. He turned back to the two vampires and grinned evilly. "Your master, and ours, awaits you."

Alucard calmly walked forward. "It's about time. Poor Integra must be bored out of her mind."

Diabolique chuckled knowingly. "Oh you'll see." He said, and went down the stairs. Alucard followed, and Seras went after him.

"Don't touch me." she warned Iniquitous, who was following her.

The possessed dhampir smirked. "You're not for us. Someone else is dying to get their hands on you. But we will have you later."

'_Oh great. Now I feel a lot better."_

As they traveled through the hidden base, Seras was partly surprised to see several humans. She should have expected this. The so-called master probably promised them eternal life in exchange for their services.

They came to a stop and Diabolique turned to the two vampires. "This is where you two shall part."

"What?" Seras cried. "You expect us to leave each other alone with you monsters."

Alucard didn't seem bothered by this. "They want to split us up. Or to be more process, get me alone."

Seras shook her head. "I can't leave you alone with them!"

Alucard gave her a curious look. "Do you think so little of my power, Police Girl?"

Realizing her mistake, Seras tried to correct it. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Then do you think I would simply abandon you?"

"No, it's just-"

"You underestimate yourself, Police Girl. Have more confidence."

Seras was about to argue further when she felt something invade her mind. Looking at Diabolique, she saw his eyes glowing. He was using his suggestive powers to get her to do what he wanted. Or was he? These seemed like her own thoughts.

"Seras!" Alucard snapped, breaking the spell. "Remember what I said about him invading your thoughts. But now I'm telling you to leave us."

Seras' mouth dropped open. "You're… you're just leaving me?"

The first sign of impatience settled in Alucard's expression. "Your self doubt is becoming a nuisance. Would I leave you if you couldn't handle yourself?"

"No-"

"Then stop wasting time. Our master is in need of our assistance."

He began walking off with Diabolique in the lead. Seras was left alone with a slight pout on her face.

"_Fear not, Police Girl."_ Came Alucard's voice in her mind._ "These fools are nothing but a mere test for you. I will stay in contact."_

Seras breathed a sigh of relief. She should have known that her master wouldn't leave her if she couldn't handle the situation. She did need to have more faith in herself.

"Yes, right, Master! I will do my best!"

The sound of a gun being cocked caught her attention. She slowly turned around to find Iniquitous aiming a gun at her.

"Holy rounds, bitch." He sneered.

He fired and everything went black.

**(A/N: Oh dear, what's Seras going to do now? And just what is Alucard getting himself into? They're both in the enemy's territory and now they're separated. And just who is the master and the creature that wants to fight Alucard, what is the master's trump card, what happened to Integra? More questions mean more answers, so stay tuned for more.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Acceptance

**(A/N: The next chapter is here. I had originally finished it yesterday, but I wanted to wait to today before posting it since it's Halloween; I'm gonna go as Joker. Anyway, for this chapter, I decided to make an attempt at the more humorous side of **_**'Hellsing'**_** towards the end. Oh, and if you get confused with my new character, I'll explain about them at the end. So enjoy the chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 7: Acceptance**

Seras groaned as she reached for consciousness. That bastard Iniquitous, why did he have to shoot her? She was cooperating.

'_He's a sick twisted individual, just like the rest of them. I really shouldn't be surprised. And why the hell are my wrists burning?'_

She opened her eyes and found herself in a room different from the one she had passed out in. from the looks of things, this was where all the experiments to create the Freaks were done. And that left her with a very bad feeling.

"You're awake already?" someone asked. "I didn't expect you to wake up so soon."

Seras blinked and looked around for whoever was speaking. There were several people in the room, and from what she was sensing from them, they were human. All but one. The one that had spoken was a vampire.

"Don't try anything funny." He said. "Those shackles have been blessed. You can't escape from them."

'_That explains why they're burning.'_ Seras thought, as she realized her wrists, ankles, neck, and waste were indeed in shackles. "What the hell is going on?"

The vampire sneered at her. "Just a little research, with a side dish of revenge."

Seras struggled, but the chains seemed unbreakable. "What revenge? What the hell did I do to you?"

The vampire bared his fangs. "You killed my sister for starters."

"Your sister?" Seras repeated. "You mean that slut, Bloody Mary?"

The vampire's fist collided with Seras' face. "Bitch! Don't you dare talk about her!"

"Don't beat on her too much, Sinclair." Diabolique said, currently in succubus form, as she and Iniquitous entered the room. "We don't get the fledglings of Alucard everyday, you know."

Sinclair brought his face much too close to Seras' for comfort. "You underestimate a vampire's healing abilities. I could pound her into an inch of her life and she would recover in no time."

Seras snapped her jaws at him and he jumped back. Iniquitous and Diabolique laughed at the look on Sinclair's face. "She's a fighter." Iniquitous stated. "We look forward to seeing the results of your experiment."

Seras froze. "E-Experiment?"

Sinclair grinned at the fearful look on the younger vampire's face. "Oh yes. I have some _very_ interesting plans for you, Police Girl."

Seras began struggling again, but was unable to break away. _'Damn shackles! Who the hell did they get to bless them anyway?'_ "Let me go!"

That just made Sinclair laugh. "Sorry, my little vampire, but you're going to be here a long, long time. And I'll tell you this much, it's not going to be pleasant." Panicking a little, Seras thrashed about even harder. Sinclair glared at her and grabbed her by the hair. "I need you to hold still in order for this to work."

Seras gave him a disbelieving look. "You mean, you want me to cooperate? Begging your pardon, but fuck you!"

Looking irritable, Sinclair turned to the succubus. "Diabolique, would you mind?"

Smirking, Diabolique approached Seras. "Look into my eyes, Police Girl."

"No!"

Yet even as she said it, she felt herself drawn into the creature's hypnotic gaze.

"_Sleep."_

The word echoed through her mind. Seras felt a shiver of fear as she remembered what Alucard had told her about Diabolique's kind being able to control her thoughts.

'_No, I don't want to sleep! I can't!'_

"_Sleep, Seras."_

Her eyes began getting heavy. _'Sleep, eh? Well maybe it's not such a bad idea… Just for a few minutes…'_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Alucard waited in the dark room Diabolique had brought him to. The so-called master was supposed to meet him here. While standing in the darkness, Alucard made sure to keep a mental connection with Seras to make sure nothing was happening to her. Right now he sensed that she was asleep. Apparently, she had been unable to resist Diabolique's hypnosis.

'_Oh, Seras, what am I going to do with you, my little Police Girl?'_

Making sure to keep his senses on Seras, he also reached out to the presences around him. He thought he felt Integra, but he wasn't certain if it was her. He also felt another presence, one he hadn't felt since long before he fell into Hellsing's servitude. The last one he felt, the one that was slowly approaching, felt familiar as well, only this version was warped.

The door opened and a boy that appeared to be no older than 12 entered. Alucard knew immediately that this boy wasn't human, nor was he an ordinary child. He watched with a raised eyebrow as the boy walk over to, what Alucard assumed was a thrown, and sat down, watching Alucard with interest.

For several seconds, the boy just stared at Alucard, before breaking out into an evil sneer. "The great vampire lord, Alucard. How I have longed for this day."

Alucard cocked his head to the side. "You're the master?"

"Indeed." The boy told him. "Don't be fooled by my age or appearance. I have much knowledge and many memories of your past."

Alucard raised an eyebrow. "Really? Although you do seem familiar, I don't recall having met you."

The boy snickered. "Not me exactly. But you did meet, for lack of a better word, my father."

"Your father?" Alucard repeated. "And just who was your father."

The boy tapped his fingers together. "He's not technically my father, but I wouldn't know what else to call him."

"You're making me lose my patience. Stop with your word games and tell me what you want to tell me."

The boy laughed. "Very well. My father was none other than Montana Max."

It wasn't too often that Alucard was surprised, but he was now. "The Major was your father?"

"Once again, for lack of a better word." The boy replied. "I'm not his offspring, I'm his clone."

Alucard studied the boy with interest. The boy did indeed look like a child version of The Major. But still, the thought of a clone never crossed his mind. But he believed him. If Millennium was capable of creating vampires and other demonic creatures, surely they could clone The Major.

"You don't say. Well tell me, Junior, why exactly would The Major want a clone of himself?"

The clone laughed. "A backup, I guess you could say. What my father desired more than anything was a never-ending war. I was created on the off chance that should he be killed, his war would continue." He sighed and leaned back. "But he miscalculated. He wanted me to have a fresh start. I too started out as an infant and was grown in a lab. Since I wasn't a precise clone, I didn't think like my father. I had his body, but I am my own person."

"So you left Millennium?"

"Obviously. War is good fun, but there is so much more to life than constant war. What I want is for the people of this world to know what true horror is. I want them to know the sweet taste of suffering. I want them to know fear to its fullest extent."

Alucard showed no interest in the clone's sick desires. "I have seen and heard all kinds of things in this world. Things that not even you could possible imagine. Do you really expect me to be disturbed by you crazy fantasy?"

The clone, who Alucard had decided to refer to as Junior, laughed. "No, Alucard. I know what kind of creature you are. You could watch someone suffer and not even bat an eye." His grin widened. "But you're not the only one like that. I found another. Someone who you used to know. An old friend, if you will. And he has been waiting a very long time for this reunion. He's just itching for revenge."

He snapped his fingers and someone stepped out of the darkness. For the second time this evening, Alucard was surprised. So the familiar presence he had sensed was correct.

"Well, well, this is a pleasant surprise." He said with a smile. "I had thought you dead all this time."

Though in human form, the being that had stepped out of the darkness was as much a human as Alucard was. "I've been bidding my time, vampire king. I hear you now go by the name Alucard, and that you're now in the service of Hellsing."

Alucard just grinned. "It seems you too are now in the service of humans… Romasanta, king of the werewolves."

The werewolf king grinned. "It's been a long time, even among our standards, my worthy adversary. How has your un-life been treating you?"

"It's been very entertaining. And it just got even better, my furry friend." He turned to Junior. "I now know why you wanted to wait until the moon was full before meeting with me. Werewolves are at their strongest these nights."

Junior laughed. "What can I say? I have the very first vampire and the very first werewolf right in front of me. I wanted you to be at your strongest. And also I needed more time with the Hellsing bitch."

Alucard's eyes narrowed as he remembered Integra. "Where is she?"

"All in good time. If you can defeat Romasanta, I'll let you see her again."

Alucard looked back at the ancient werewolf. "If that is all that's required. I beat him before."

Romasanta's yellow eyes narrowed. "You did not defeat me. I won't accept defeat until you manage to kill me."

"I thought I did," Alucard replied, raising guns, "but I'll make sure to put an end to you this time."

Romasanta grinned in a way that Alucard normally did during the heat of battle. "No, it will be me that puts an end to you."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

_Seras blinked as she looked around her environment. Why did everything look like it was two-dimensional?_

'It looks like I'm in some badly drawn anime,'_ she thought. "Master? Where are you? Master! Is anyone here?"_

"_I'm here."_

_Seras tensed up, praying the speaker wasn't who she thought it was. Slowly her head turned and her worst fears were confirmed. "AHHHHHH! NOT YOU! AGAIN!"_

_The old man smiled. "Yes, it is I. The spirit of your Harkonnen! I've come back to- wait don't run!"_

"_Stay away from me!" Seras cried, running as fast as possible. "You're a freak! Leave me alone!"_

_The Spirit of the Harkonnen suddenly appeared in front of her. "But I need to talk to you."_

_Seras skidded to a halt and ran in the opposite direction. He kept appearing in front of her, no matter which direction she ran in. "No, no, no, no! You're going to do something perverted to me!"_

_The Spirit of the Harkonnen looked insulted. "I'm not going to do something perverted."_

_Seras stopped trying to escape. "You're not."_

_The Spirit of the Harkonnen open his mouth to say something, but then his eyes began wandering over her body. "Well, you are rather cute."_

"_NOOOOOO!" Seras' open palm slammed into the Spirit of the Harkonnen's face and she began running again. "Help! Master, Sir Integra, Walter, Pip, HELP!"_

_The Spirit of the Harkonnen waved his arms around, trying to get Seras' attention. "Don't be so upset. This is just a dream. Nothing can hurt you here."_

_Seras stopped. She ran back towards the Spirit of the Harkonnen and glared at him. "If I'm dreaming, then why the hell are you in my head? Get out of my dream."_

_There was no response from the Spirit of the Harkonnen. He was merely staring at her, drooling. A moment later, Seras noticed that his eyes were on her breasts._

"_PERVERT!" she shouted, punching him in the face. "Get out of my dream before I make this your nightmare."_

_The Spirit of the Harkonnen got up and dusted himself off. "This is the thanks I get for coming to help you."_

"_I don't need your help."_

_The Spirit of the Harkonnen raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Because to me it looked like you're really struggling with being a vampire."_

_Seras' anger turned into bewilderment, and then into sadness. She turned away, looking down. "I suppose that's true. Everyone has such high expectations of me, yet I can't seem to do anything right. I still don't know how to completely use my powers, I feel guilty for having to Feed on people, and I'm terrible afraid of the fact that I enjoy tearing things to pieces." She looked over her shoulder at the Spirit of the Harkonnen, and saw him picking wax out of his ear. She narrowed her eyes. "Are you listening to me?"_

"_Hmm, what? Oh, yes, yes, of course." He cleared his throat. "Seras, the reason you feel this way is because you haven't accepted the fact that you're a vampire. You have to stop thinking that way."_

_Seras cut her eyes at him. "So, you want me to basically give up my conscience and become an evil cold blooded monster?"_

_The Spirit of the Harkonnen crossed his arms. "Is that how you see Alucard?"_

_Seras winced. "No, not at all. I mean, ok, he can be scary and sadistic, and he is somewhat insane, and he does enjoy his hunts, but that's in a vampire's nature. I can't hold that against him."_

_The Spirit of the Harkonnen floated over to her. "And what separates him from Millennium and the other monsters you two fight?"_

_Seras narrowed her eyes at him, angry that he would even compare her master to those evil creatures. "Those monsters enjoy causing pain and suffering. They kill for no reason other than sport. Master may enjoy killing as well, but he only kills for food and when he's attacked."_

_The Spirit of the Harkonnen cocked his head to the side. "So what's wrong with following in his footsteps?"_

_Seras was silent for a minute as she chose her words carefully. "Killing people like those of Millennium doesn't really bother me, but hunting innocent people for food, it just seems evil."_

"_But is it?" the Spirit of the Harkonnen asked. "Just because you feed on humans, does that truly make you evil?" He waited for a response, but got none. "Let me put it this way. There are other animals in this world that will feed on people. Sharks, bears, crocodiles. When any of these eat a human, would you call that creature evil, or simply acting on its instinct?"_

_Seras hung her head. "Instinct, I guess. But it's not the same. They don't know any better."_

_The Spirit of the Harkonnen shrugged. "Perhaps, but it's survival of the fittest. Vampires are meant to feed on humans, so humans simply classified them as 'evil'. Would vampires be evil if they fed on cats or rabbits instead?"_

_Now Seras was lost. "That has nothing to do with. Besides, vampires don't _have _to feed on people. I've been keeping up my strength by sleeping in a coffin with dirt from my birthplace to keep up my strength."_

_The Spirit of the Harkonnen nodded. "Yes, that's true. It does rejuvenate your strength, but you still go hungry. The top of the food chain is the top of the food chain, Seras. The strong prey upon the weak. Don't humans eat animals that are beneath them? Fish, turkey, lobst-"_

"_That's different." Seras interrupted. "Humans need meat to-"_

"_Ever hear of a vegetarian?" the Spirit of the Harkonnen pointed out. "They don't_ have _to kill these animals for food. They do it because it's in their nature. Just like it's in yours."_

_Seras hugged herself and looked at the ground. "You make a point, but it still doesn't seem right."_

_The Spirit of the Harkonnen shook his finger at her. "It's your human side that doesn't think it's right. What does your vampire side say?" Seras didn't answer, but she didn't have to. They both knew what her vampire side felt. "You have to let that part of you go. Stop criticizing yourself for when you give into your vampire side."_

_Seras shook her head. "I've tried, but it feels like if I do that I'll lose my humanity completely."_

_The Spirit of the Harkonnen gave Seras a serious look. "But you're not human, Seras." Seras' eyes widened at that statement. "Stop fighting it. Be what you are. Alucard gave you another chance to live, but until you're at peace with yourself, you'll never truly live."_

_Seras' bottom lip trembled. She felt tears prickling her eyes. She reached up and wiped them away. Her tears were of blood. What more proof did she need that she was truly no longer human, nor would she ever be one again?_

_A sad smile crept up her face. "Maybe you're right. I mean, I know you're really just a figment of my imagination, and I'm technically arguing with myself, but that doesn't mean that what you're saying isn't true."_

_The Spirit of the Harkonnen was nodding along with what Seras was saying. "You can be what you are, without being a monster. Oh, and you better hurry up, because the real monsters are planning to do something very nasty to you."_

_There was no response from Seras. She just continued to stare at the teardrop of blood in her open palm. Finally her hand closed into a fist, and she turned back to the Spirit of the Harkonnen._

"_Then I'll show the monsters what it truly means to be a monster." She said, a wicked smile plastered on her face._

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"So what are you going to first?" Iniquitous asked. "We want to see her suffer."

Sinclair grinned. "Oh, don't worry, she will suffer. She will suffer greatly."

Diabolique raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you have me put her to sleep? She won't be able to scream if she's out like this."

Sinclair began going through his tools. "Patience, my friend. The screaming will come. I just need her to remain still and quiet for this first part." He picked up a knife and grinned at his reflection in it. "The best thing about working on vampires is that they keep healing, so I can keep cutting."

But it seemed as if his playtime would be cut short, because on the slab, Seras' eyes snapped open, glowing with an angry red light.

**(A/N: I just love messing with Seras. It's hilarious when she freaks out. But it seems that she's finally come to accept that she's truly no longer human. You're really going to love the next chapter; I know I'm going to enjoy writing it. Anyway, I promised you an explanation. I'm talking, of course, about Romasanta. There was supposedly a man who actually had Lycanthropy, a.k.a. the werewolf curse. It was a mental disorder. He didn't change into a wolf, but on the nights of the full moon he believed he did and his mind became that of a wild animal, kind of like how Norman Bates became his murderous mother. There was a movie on the story called **_**'Werewolf Hunter, the Legend of Romasanta'**_**. You can find some information at **_**Wikipedia**_** or **_**IMDB**_**.**_**com**_**. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a review and have a Happy Halloween.)**


	8. Chapter 8: Massacre

**(A/N: I am so sorry this took so long, but I've been busy lately, and it **_**is**_** a long chapter. Now, when you read this, it may seem that Sears is a little out of character. Just let me say that she's letting her vampire instincts take over her, but she's conscious of what's going; so she's not a mindless killer like she sometimes becomes. Ok, I'm done talking. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 8: Massacre**

Bullets flew from Alucard's guns, but Romasanta dodged them quite easily. It would take much more than mere silver bullets to stop him. Romasanta was as different from other werewolves as Alucard was from other vampires. This was a battle long anticipated, and Junior was loving every moment of it. Two immortal creatures of darkness battling it out in a never-ending fight. What more could he ask for?

'_Who will be victorious?'_ he wondered, smirking evilly. It was a very close match. Werewolves were physically stronger and faster than vampires, but vampires had powers that werewolves did not. And these two, they had power beyond that of their own kind.

Romasanta continued dodging the bullets as he got closer and closer to Alucard. Weapons were fine and dandy, but nothing could compete with tearing apart your victim with your bare hands.

"Time for payback!" he exclaimed.

His fingernails turned into long sharp claws. He slashed Alucard across the chest, splitting him open. Alucard stumbled back and Romasanta slashed him again, this time across the face, causing the vampire king to collapse.

Romasanta sneered down at the fallen vampire. "Funny, you seemed so much stronger the last time we fought."

Alucard sat up, a sadistic smile on his face, and fired. The bullet went straight through Romasanta's chest, and he jumped back snarling.

"My strength has only increased since we last met." Alucard told his rival. "But why would I use my fullest strength and end what is sure to be a beautiful battle so quickly."

Romasanta glared at Alucard, clutching his wound. When he moved his hand away, the bullet hole was completely healed. "You're so cocky. I will truly enjoy the look on your face when you fall." Alucard fired several more rounds. Romasanta all but disappeared as he moved at speeds too fast to see. "You and your guns. Just what are you going to do when you run out of ammo?"

Alucard just smirked. "Why then I'll simply resort to hand to hand combat. I also have a few familiars I want you to meet. You've never met my good friend Walter."

Romasanta laughed. "Ah yes, your familiars. I'm sure you've increased you collection since we last fought. Tell me, how does it feel to have all those voices in your head."

Alucard's grin widened. "Invigorating."

More bullets flew through the air. Romasanta jumped over them, transforming as he did so into one of his wolf forms. Being the king of werewolves, he had more than one wolf form. If Alucard recalled correctly, he had five forms total, his human form, and four wolf ones.

Romasanta was now in his weakest, yet fastest form. A simple common four-legged wolf with the mind of a human, and the killer instinct of a wolf. Alucard fired at the wolf, but Romasanta vanished again, moving too fast for even Alucard to see.

Detecting movement behind him, Alucard spun around to see Romasanta leaping at him. The wolf's teeth closed over Alucard's wrist and refused to let go.

"A simple canine can't beat me." he told the wolf.

Sticking his gun into the wolf's side, he fired several times. But Romasanta refused to let him go. Growling, Alucard pointed his gun at his own arm and fired. He tore free from Romasanta, leaving the limb in the wolf's jaws.

Romasanta gave Alucard an annoyed look as the vampire regenerated his arm. He open fired again, hitting his target several times before the wolf took off. He jumped through the air, changing form again. This time he took on the form of the common two-legged werewolf. His claws buried into the wall, allowing him to hang there like a spider.

Alucard chuckled. "Not feeling so confident in that last form, were you?"

Romasanta roared and began crawling along the wall, dodging Alucard's flying bullets. His sensitive ears finally picked up the _click_ that indicated that the vampire was out of ammo.

Seizing the opportunity, he jumped off the wall, tackling his long time rival. His jaws closed over Alucard's neck and he tore his throat out. Alucard stepped backwards, reloading his guns as his throat healed. He was really enjoying this. He was glad that Romasanta was still alive to provide him with this challenge, and he knew that Romasanta was enjoying this just as much as he was.

His gaze shifted over to Junior, noticing the excited look on the clone's face. If he wanted a show, then he was going to get a show. One he would never forget.

Romasanta's roar brought his attention back towards the werewolf. He was on two legs, charging at the vampire with his five-inch claws ready to tear him apart.

"Yes, that's it, come to me, Romasanta!"

Romasanta pounced. Alucard anticipated this and jumped up. Bullets slammed into Romasanta's back as the werewolf passed underneath him. Romasanta crashed to the ground, growling angrily. As he started to get up, he changed forms again. This time he became a four-legged demonic wolf-like creature, one that resembled the Hell Hounds that Alucard possessed. Alucard knew that in this form, Romasanta was at his physically strongest, yet he was slower, and somewhat clumsy.

Romasanta roared and charged at the ancient vampire. Alucard walked backwards, just out of Romasanta's reach, firing his guns. Romasanta merely winced as bullets slammed into him, several hitting his head, and kept up the chase. When Alucard reached the wall, he jumped over the werewolf. Romasanta merely jumped up onto the wall and clung there with his claws. He roared and pounced, covering great distance, and tackled Alucard.

The two crashed to the ground, Alucard beneath the large wolf. Regardless of the position, be grinned up at Romasanta. "Well, well, it seems you still manage to surprise me."

Romasanta growled, but the yelped in pain as Alucard lunged forward, clamping his jaws on the werewolf's nose. Romasanta jumped back, leaving a piece of his nose in Alucard's mouth. He shifted to his two-legged wolf form, his face already healed.

Alucard got to his feet, blood running down his chin. "Don't look so angry. You're enjoying this as much as I am."

Romasanta charged. Alucard smirked and summoned up Rip Van Winkle. The Huntress fired a single magic bullet before vanishing. The flying piece of metal flew around and through Romasanta, tearing through flesh and bone.

"Do you like it?" Alucard asked. "Are you enjoying the exquisite pain of being torn to pieces?"

Romasanta stumbled back as the bullet pierced his flesh again and again. Finally, as the bullet exited his chest, he managed to snatch it out of the air and crush it into dust. He grinned at Alucard, if werewolves were capable of grinning, and the vampire grinned back.

"Impressive." He told the werewolf. "But nothing I haven't seen before. Ready for round two?"

Romasanta response was to howl loudly and charge.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Sinclair, Iniquitous, and Diabolique spun around when they heard the sound of chains snapping. To their shock, Seras was no longer on the slab, the chains having been broken through.

"Impossible!" Sinclair gasped. He grabbed one of the chains and gasped in pain as the blessed metal burned him. "The chains were blessed. How could she break through them?"

Diabolique rested a hand on his shoulder. "We can worry about the how later. Right now we need to find where she is."

Sinclair's fists clenched together so tightly that his nails drew blood as they bit into his palms. "She can't have gotten far. If she's hiding, we'll find her."

"Who's hiding?"

Again they spun around to find Seras standing behind them. There was something different about her, and it wasn't that her eyes had permanently turned red. It was in the way she held herself, the expression on her face, the hungry look in her eyes.

Sinclair narrowed his own red eyes at her, but grinned. "Impressive, but stupid. You should have fled."

"Wait." Iniquitous said, studying the young vampire. "We sense something different about her."

Seras grinned as her eyes started glowing. "There _is_ something different about me. I need to tell my master. But first… you're in my way!"

Seras was consumed by shadows, and the darkness exploded around her as she summoned up her familiars. Having drank from so few people, her amount of familiars were far less than Alucard's, but she still had a few, along with the ones she inherited from her master.

"Time for me to do some experimenting of my own." She hissed.

A tendril of darkness burst from her body, piercing Sinclair's chest. The vampire gasped as Seras forced more and more darkness into him, tearing him up from the inside.

"Something tells me," said Seras, grinning in spite of herself, "that you don't have your sister's special regenerating ability."

Sinclair's body was torn to pieces, showering them all in blood. Iniquitous merely watched the scene play out with a blank expression while Diabolique looked stunned. She turned to Seras and shifted to incubus form, having a stronger influence when he was the opposite sex of his victims.

"_Seras, stop this."_ he ordered, working his hypnosis on her. _"Power down and go back to sleep."_

Seras felt him pushing at her mind, but this time it felt like nothing more than a mere irritation.

"Get out of my head!" she snapped. "I feel insulted that I let you get to me before. But now, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A HEADACHE!"

Another tendril lashed out, striking Diabolique over the head, cutting him right down the middle. The incubus remained standing for a moment before his left side shifted to succubus form and the two halves fell away from each other.

Seras' grinned widened. Had she looked in a mirror, she would have seen a look on her face very similar to the one Alucard had when he was caught up in the heat of battle. This felt good. She was enjoying ripping these bastards to pieces. And the best part was that she didn't feel guilty about it. If she was honest, she was somewhat afraid of this, but she put her fears aside and just let her instincts guide her.

Iniquitous stepped forward, nudging the two halves of the succubus/incubus with his foot. "We liked Diabolique. We will make you suffer for this."

Seras just chuckled. "Sounds like fun. I would like to stay and play, but I have people to kill before I return to my master."

Iniquitous began to change as his demons surfaced. They burst from his body as Seras summoned up the Hell Hound familiars she had inherited from Alucard. The demonic spirits practically froze in midair as the large dogs flew at them, snaring one after another in their jaws.

The demons retreated back into Iniquitous' body, right before one of the Hell Hounds' jaws closed around him. It crashed into the wall with Inquitinous clenched between its teeth as it tore him to shreds.

With their host destroyed, the evil entities fled, flying around the room like insects trying to escape from a jar. The Hell Hounds grabbed one after the other until the final one was crushed in its jaws.

Seras grinned as she looked at the mess she created. "I should have listened to you earlier, Master. It doesn't hurt anymore." She bent down and licked at the blood on the floor. "I'll be with you soon. First I have some scum to kill."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Junior's red eyes shined with excitement as he watched Alucard and Romasanta fight. This was turning out to be better than he dreamed. Romasanta was strong, and was doing an excellent job at holding his own against Alucard, but Junior wondered if he could really beat him. Junior could care less either way. Even if Alucard was victorious, he still had his trump card that would take down the vampire king.

'_Enjoy yourself while you can, Alucard. Whether you defeat Romasanta or not, you will die this night.'_

Alucard's fist collided with Romasanta's jaws. The werewolf responded by slashing Alucard across the face, tearing his cheek open. Alucard lunged forward, sinking his teeth into Romasanta's arm. The werewolf king howled and clamped his own jaws down on Alucard's shoulders, taking a much bigger bite out of the vampire than what Alucard had done to him.

Alucard's knee collided with Romasanta's stomach, causing the werewolf to gasp in pain, releasing the vampire. Alucard grinned and bit down harder, taking a chunk out Romasanta's arm. He stepped backwards and raised his guns, open firing on his nemesis.

Romasanta stumbled backwards as his body was filled with hot lead. With a snarl he charged forward, regardless of the bullets, his clawed hands reaching for Alucard's throat. Alucard dropped his guns and caught the werewolf's arms. This was where he was at a disadvantage. He knew that werewolves were physically stronger than vampires, and Romasanta was no ordinary werewolf. However, he was no ordinary vampire.

Grinning like a maniac, Alucard said, "I must admit, I'm disappointed. We could be having a lot more fun than we are."

He crossed his arms and pulled Romasanta forward, slamming his knee into the werewolf's chin. Romasanta yelped as Alucard kicked forward, sending the werewolf flying.

Romasanta got to his feet, shifting to his human form. He rubbed his chin, glaring at the vampire. "You bastard."

Alucard just grinned. "Oh give it a rest." He growled. "I know you're holding back. You thought you could handle me without unleashing your true power, and then coming at me with everything you've got. I know you better than this, Romasanta. Stop sandbagging and get serious."

The werewolf king stared at Alucard for a moment before smirking. "I should have known better. You enjoy facing your opponents at their full power and then breaking their spirit. Very well, Alucard. I'll come at you with everything I have. Prepare yourself, because here I come!"

He shifted to his final and most powerful form. He resembled a more demonic version of the original 1940's Wolfman; appearing more human than wolf, but more demon than human.

Alucard's grin widened. "Yes, that's what I'm looking for."

Romasanta chuckled. "I won't show you any mercy." He said, his voice having gone unbelievably deep.

He charged forward, burying his hand into Alucard's chest. It burst out of his back, covered in blood, entrails hanging from his long claws. Romasanta grinned and looked up into Alucard's surprised face. But his grin faded as Alucard smirked right back at him.

"No mercer?" Alucard repeated. "Good, because you'll receive none from me!"

His fist flew through the air. Romasanta turned his head and caught Alucard's fist in his mouth, his long sharp teeth crunching through flesh and bone.

Tearing his arm out of the vampire's torso, he slashed at Alucard, his claws ripping the vampire's throat open. Alucard stumbled back as his blood spilled.

Romasanta grinned and licked his claws clean. "Is this more to your expectations?"

Alucard looked up, injuries healed and a large smile on his face. "Much more. Now we can really have some fun!"

The two came together, fits and claws flying. The blows Romasanta delivered were indeed much more powerful, and they hurt a lot more… and Alucard loved it.

From his throne, Junior leaned forward, watching the battle with great interest. With Romasanta at his best, he was now wondering if he should change his vote on who the winner would be.

"Ha!" Romasanta cried as his claws buried into Alucard's eyes. "How's that feel, bloodsucker?"

Alucard remained bent over, blood running down his face. His body started trembling, and Romasanta smiled, thinking the vampire was suffering. But then a soft chuckle came from Alucard's lips before it erupted into full insane laughter.

"How's it feel?" he asked, standing up straight, his eyes already healed. "It felt very refreshing. Come on, Romasanta, don't stop now. Do you worst."

Romasanta looked stunned for a moment, but then he smiled. "Do my worst?" He repeated, cracking his hairy knuckles. "As you wish. And I'll enjoy it too."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"It's coming!" one of the scientists cried.

The _it_ he was referring to was the mass of darkness that had been tearing the place apart. Seras had been moving through the facility, destroying all in her path. Bodies littered the floor and equipment was destroyed as a river of blood flowed down the hall.

"It can't come in here!" another scientist cried. "This is where all our experiments are!"

"Don't worry." another reassured him. "Without the access code, nothing can get in here."

"Guess again." came Seras' voice from the other side of the door.

Shadows began slipping under the cracks of the door. A moment later, Seras' Hell Hounds burst through, barking and snapping their jaws. The black mass that was Seras entered soon after. What could be seen of her body before it became darkness was barley visible within the black aura.

Red eyes scanned the room, and Seras was disgusted by what she saw. What the hell were these people working on? What were these creatures? Is this where the freaks were made? Her gaze settled on one particular creature in a test tube. Whatever this demonic creature was, it was severally deformed and mutated, limbs and other parts growing in places that they shouldn't be in.

"So," Seras hissed, "these are the kinds of things you're working on. It's disgusting." She turned to the scientists. "You disgust me!"

Her Hell Hounds attacked. Screams and the sound of tearing flesh filled the room as Seras slaughtered them all without mercy. These people were the real monsters. They were the ones that enjoyed the torture and death of innocents, and the creation of more vicious and more evil creatures. Well, if that's the kind of thing they wanted to involve themselves in, then she would give them what they were looking for.

As Seras drank from one of the scientists, she heard a terrified whimper. Turning around, she saw another scientist crouched in the corner, trembling.

Seras dropped the body and turned to the scientist, grinning manically. "Did you think you could hide from me?"

The scientist pressed himself against the wall as much as he could. "Please, don't hurt me."

Seras' eyes widened. "What? What did you say?" she demanded furiously. "Say that again. Say it!"

The scientist shook with fear. "P-Please, don't h-hurt me."

Seras hissed angrily. She suddenly wanted to tear the man to pieces. "Don't hurt you? Don't hurt you? You destroy our home, kill and kidnap our friends, unleash evil creatures upon the innocent, hold us captive, intend to do sick experiments on me, and try to kill us, then you have the nerve to ask me not to hurt you." Her eyes flashed with a violent red light. "What kind of fucking fantasy world do you think this is?"

Her Hell Hounds attacked. The two beasts fought over the screaming scientist, splattering blood everywhere as they tore their prey to pieces.

Seras stared at the scientists' bloody remains in disgust. "You take pleasure in darkness and decay, and you don't feel guilty about it in the least. I won't allow myself to feel guilty for giving you the same treatment that you give the rest of the world."

A gun fired, and Seras felt several bullets pass through her, one straight through her forehead.

"Got you, bitch!" one of the security guards cried.

Seras' head, completely healed, did a complete 180, glaring the guard with eyes filled with demented excitement. "Shooting someone while their back is turned," she hissed, while the rest of her body turned until her head was no longer turned around, "that's is such a cowardly thing to do." She grinned at the frightened guard. "I would like you to meet an old friend of mine. Allow me to introduce Pip Bernadotte."

One of the few red eyes swimming around in the dark mass came forward and grew until it had become a person. Pip smirked at the startled look on the guard's face.

"It's party time." he said, and shot the guard, more than what was necessary. He turned to Seras and smiled. "I'm proud of you." he told her before disappearing back inside her body.

Seras grinned. "Thank you, Pip. But I really want to hear that from Master." She looked at the sick experiments in the room. "I think I'll go see him after I dispose of this garbage."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Alucard slammed against the wall, his body covered in multiple wounds. He slid to the ground as Romasanta slowly approached him, blood dripping from his claws.

"Give up yet?" he asked, giving the vampire a victorious look. He wanted Alucard to admit that he was beaten.

Alucard just chuckled. "Why on earth would I give up?" He got to his feet. "I've having a blast!"

He lunged forward, mouth open wide as he aimed for Romasanta's neck. The werewolf reacted quickly. Using his arm like a spear, he thrust forward, his hand going into Alucard's open mouth and bursting through the back of his head.

Alucard blinked in surprise, but then he grinned and bit down on Romasanta's arm. He could very easily bite the limb off, but he bit down slowly, wanting to prolong his prey's torment.

Romasanta growled and tore his arm out of Alucard's mouth, practically skinning his limb. Alucard smirked as his fist collided with Romasanta's face. The werewolf snarled and dug his claws into Alucard's chest, tearing it open.

"Give it up!" He shouted, taking hold of the vampire's exposed ribcage and throwing him across the room. The moment he hit the ground, Romasanta pounced on him, pinning him down. "Admit your defeat, or I'll tear you up until there's nothing left!"

Alucard's insane grin widened and he laughed like a maniac. "Then start tearing! I look forward to it!"

Romasanta growled angrily. He knew that Alucard would never admit defeat. Hell, the guy was probably getting off on all this. Well if Alucard wouldn't admit it, then he would just have to live with the satisfaction that he had killed the vampire king.

"Very well then! DIE!"

He tore into Alucard with his razor sharp claws. He tore out anything solid his hands came in contact with, and shredded the vampire's body to get to these parts.

"Is this what you want, Alucard?" Romasanta asked as he quite literally tore the vampire to pieces. "Are you enjoying this, having your body mutilated? I'm certainly enjoying it! Are you?"

Though his body was a bloody mess, Alucard couldn't help but to grin. "Immensely."

That single word enraged the werewolf king. He would never get what he wanted from the vampire. In a state of rage, he resumed his mutilation of Alucard's body, ripping and crushing the vampire into nothing. He only stopped when Alucard had been reduced to a pool of blood and chunks of flesh.

Breathing heavily, Romasanta stepped away from the bloody mess. He dragged his tongue over his blood-drenched claws with a victorious look on his face. "That's it, then. The great vampire king has finally fallen. It's all over."

Junior just grinned. _'Oh no, my friend. It's not over yet. Now we're about to see what the vampire king can really do.'_

It started as a soft chuckle. Bubbles rose from the pool of blood as the laughter got louder and more psychotic.

"Did you really think you had won?" came Alucard's voice. "It really has been too long since our last battle."

The blood came together and began to take a solid form. A blood covered skeleton rose up from the ground. Slowly his body regenerated, looking very much like he was melting in reverse. First his organs regrew on his skeletal structure, followed by his other entrails and then his skin. In no time at all, Alucard was back, looking as good as new.

Romasanta glared at Alucard with the utmost hatred, his anger going through the roof. "You fucking blood sucking son of a bitch." He snarled. "Why the hell won't you just fucking die?"

Alucard laughed. "You really want to know? It's because I can't be killed by vermin like you." The symbols on the back of his gloves began glowing with bright red light. "Releasing control on restrictions systems three… two… ONE!"

Darkness exploded from his body as his familiars erupted from within him. Darkness filled the room, with centipedes crawling in the blackness as hundreds of blood red eyes floated within the dark mass. Within the center of this darkness was Alucard, his clothes changing from blood red to black leather, a giant red eye appearing on his chest.

Romasanta took a step backwards, looking hesitant, but then he grinned excitedly. "Yes, this is what I've been waiting for. Now I can beat you at your best."

Alucard laughed. "I hear excitement in your voice, Romasanta, but I also detect fear."

Romasanta clenched and unclenched his hands. "Fear you say? Yes, there is fear. Fear that I'll never get another opportunity to face an opponent like you again."

Alucard gave him an insane grin. "THEN COME FOR ME ROMASANTA!"

Romasanta took the invitation and charged at Alucard. Several arms made of darkness flew at the werewolf to grab him. Romasanta dodged left and right, avoiding each one of the arms, his sights set on the physical part of Alucard.

Two red eyes flew forward and turned into Alucard's Hell Hounds. Romasanta jumped over the first one and kicked the second one in the side of its head, sending it crashing into the wall.

The first one spun around, opening its mouth. Dandy Man crawled halfway out of its mouth, throwing his magic playing cards. Romasanta lashed out, striking each card before they struck him. He charged towards Dandy Man and the Hell Hound. His fist collided with Dandy Man, knocking him back inside the Hell Hound's mouth. Then he kicked upward, his foot colliding with the Hell Hound's bottom jaw.

By this time, the other Hell Hound had recovered and was attacking from behind. Romasanta knew it was coming and did a back flip over it, making sure to stomp down hard on the beast's head. Then he went after Alucard again.

Another familiar appeared in his path. Luke Valentine appeared and open fired on the werewolf. Romasanta dodged the bullets before sliding under the vampire's legs and going after his target again.

"And now you die!" he declared, ignoring the bullets Luke shot into his back.

He lashed forward, burrowing his claw into the large red eye located on Alucard's chest and tearing it open.

Romasanta grinned victoriously, looking up at Alucard. "How'd you like that?"

Alucard's expression didn't change in the least. "What the hell was that?" he asked, sounding amused. "Did you really think that pathetic attack could kill me?"

He summoned up one of his newest familiars. Father Anderson appeared in front of Romasanta, a blessed blade in each hand. He plunged these blades into Romasanta's chest, surprising the werewolf.

"Amen." He said.

Anderson's body changed as Alucard swapped him out for another familiar. Anderson became Walter, and the former Hellsing butler attacked. Before Romasanta even realized it, he was surrounded by the wires that Walter was so fond of using. He wasn't even aware of them until they cut into his skin.

Romasanta's eyes widened as they trailed along the wires. He looked at Alucard, his expression showing that he knew that he was caught. But there was nothing in his eyes except hatred and defiance.

"God damn you." he hissed, feeling the wires dig into his skin.

This only made Alucard's grin widen. "He already has, my friend. He already has!"

As Romasanta was diced to cubes, Alucard's black mass of a body seemed to implode, taking in everything within it. And from his thrown, Junior smiled at the victor.

"Game, set, match."

**(A/N: Quite a battle, huh? And you gotta love Seras' dark side. And with Romasanta gone, it's just Alucard and Junior, and his secret weapon. But will Junior keep his word and let Alucard see Integra again. And if he does, hat will be left of her. And just what is Junior's secret weapon. Just wait and see.)**


	9. Chapter 9: The End, Or The Beginning

**(A/N: Got a bit of a surprise for you at the very beginning of this chapter. Based on the way the last one ended, you probably thought it was over. Oh, no, not yet, there's still more to come.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 9: The End, Or The Beginning**

"No, not yet!" Romasanta declared. "I'm not through yet! This isn't over, Alucard!"

From within the dark mass of his body, Alucard raised an eyebrow. "So, you're still alive?"

Chunks of flesh moved through the darkness, pushing aside the centipedes and red eyes as the werewolf king began regenerating. The pieces came together and Romasanta slowly became whole.

"You thought you could consume me?" asked Romasanta, sounding amused. "I'll consume you, from the inside out!"

To Alucard's astonishment, Romasanta began slowly regenerating around his own body. The damned werewolf was trying to absorb him! Aucard didn't know whether to be insulted or impressed.

"I won't let you dominate me." Alucard growled, glad to face this unexpected challenge.

"Too late!" Romasanta declared, as more of his flesh began forming around Alucard, sucking in the black aura the vampire's body had become.

Junior watched the scene with great interest. This was certainly unexpected, not that he was complaining. Could the werewolf actual manage to consume the king of vampires? It looked like he was actually managing to pull it off.

Hairy flesh slide over Alucard's body, both the physical and nonphysical parts. Almost like a suit, Romasanta crawled over Alucard, his dismembered body knitting itself as he absorbed more and more of Alucard. Finally, the last of the vampire king was sucked inside the werewolf's body, Romasanta stood tall and powerful, an evil grin on his face.

"I win this time, Alucard. I win this time."

Junior grinned and began clapping. "Congratulations, Romasanta, congratulations. I must admit, I had thought that he had beaten you for a minute there."

Romasanta snorted. "Him? Never. I am his superior in every way. No vampire can conquer me." His ear twitched as his sensitive hearing picked up something beyond the door. "Oh, it looks like the fun isn't over yet."

Junior frowned. "Fun?"

The door all but exploded, sending pieces of the wall crashing down and cracks appearing on the ceiling and floor. Darkness filled the room as Seras entered, surrounded by a black aura. Her red eyes looked around before settling on Romasanta and Junior.

"Where is he?" she demanded. "What have you done with my master?"

Romasanta gave her a cheeky grin. "He's dead, my dear. This time for good."

Seras' eyes widened. "No… it can't be. It can't be true. You're lying! You're a liar!"

Romasanta laughed. "That may be true, but I am not lying this time."

"How did you escape?" Junior demanded, upset with his subordinates' lack of commitment. "My men should have you dissected by now, at least."

Seras' red eyes turned on him. "Your men are dead. All of them. Sinclair, Diabolique, Inquitinous, your sadistic scientists. All gone. I slaughtered them all. Not one is left. I tore them to pieces as they begged for mercy."

If she expected to invoke fear or anger in the clone, she was mistaken. Junior just chuckled at her dark tone. "Did you now? Well I'm impressed, fledgling of Alucard. You're finally behaving like a real vampire. Tell me, did it feel good to kill? Did you get a thrill out of shredding my men to bits?"

Seras just narrowed her eyes angrily. "You should know the answer to that."

Junior sat back, adjusting his glasses. "Yes, of course. It's in you're nature. But I do wonder, my young vampira, how long will you last against Romasanta when your master failed."

The werewolf smirked and stepped towards Seras. "Yes, my little leech, lets see how good you are."

He charged forward with blinding speed. Seras' eyes widened in surprise as the werewolf king suddenly appeared in from of her.

"Say goodbye!" he shouted, raising his claws.

Seras expected to feel the sting of Romasanta's claws digging into her, what she didn't expect to feel was a shower of blood. And she certainly didn't expect the shower of blood to come from Romasanta.

Romasanta stood frozen on the spot, slowly turning to look at the large gash that had appeared on his back. "What?"

More blood went flying as an arm made of darkness burst from his body. And it wasn't just one, but several of these shadowy limbs ripped through the werewolf. Romasanta howled in pain, spitting up blood as tendrils of darkness began tearing through his body. Centipedes began eating their way out of him as they swam in the darkness. Floating red eyes popped out of various places before they turned into floating mouth filled with sharp teeth that began gnawing at the fleshy prison that had incased them.

"What the fuck is this?" Romasanta shouted.

That was all he was able to say before his mouth ripped open and a swarm of bats flew out, circling around his bloody body.

An evil laughter filled the room. "Romasanta, you fool. That was a very good try, but did you really think that you could defeat me?"

The swarm of bats exiting Romasanta's mouth soon became a stream of darkness. The darkness began swirling around the ceiling, increasing in mass. Large glowing red eyes appeared as the mass of darkness took the form of a face, the face of a grinning vampire king.

"This time, you're mine!" Alucard roared as he dropped from the ceiling, mouth open.

The face of darkness fell over Romasanta, swallowing the werewolf in one gulp. Darkness swirled together as eyeballs and centipedes swam through the dark aura. It slowly came together to take the form of a man, and soon Alucard stood in a pool of blood with a satisfied smile on his face.

"You were truly a worthy adversary." He sat, as his body sucked up the blood like a sponge. "It's just a shame that we won't be able to fight again; I rather enjoyed our battle."

"Master!" Seras cried happily.

The vampire king turned to his fledgling, glad to see her surrounded by darkness with her familiars summoned. "Police Girl, you've finally accepted what you are. I'm proud of you."

Seras smiled, grateful for the praise. "Thank you, Master!"

A gun went off, and Alucard stumbled forward. He turned around to see Junior with a smoking gun, having been the one to shoot him, and in the heart no less!

"How did that feel?" the clone asked. "You seem to enjoy pain, but how do you like holy ammunition?"

Alucard got to his feet. "It's quite refreshing." Junior fired again, this time hitting Alucard in the forehead. The vampire king fell backwards and slide down the wall, still grinning. "We had a deal. You would free Sir Integra."

Junior's eyes narrowed. "I said that I would let you see her again, and I will. Just not yet. Nothing's going right." He was talking more to himself now. His eyes shifted to Seras. "She shouldn't be here."

Alucard began to chuckle before he erupted into full-blown laughter. "Fool. I was waiting for her to come." He turned to Seras. "Police Girl, this one is for you. He's the so-called master of this place, and he's all for you. Enjoy."

Seras smirked. "With pleasure."

Junior's eyes filled with anger. "I'm the one in charge here!"

He pointed his gun a Seras. At the same time, the large eye on her chest burst open and another arm, wielding her Harkonnen, came out of it. The two fired at the same time. Seras' massive bullet collided with Junior's, knocking it away.

Junior cried out as Seras' bullet tore straight through him, leaving a large hole in his chest. He fell against the wall and slowly slid down, spilling blood all over the place. He remained still for a moment, before he raised his head to look at Seras. There was actually a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Don't give me that look." Seras growled in a tone very similar to Alucard's. "You're the boss around here, aren't you? The big time bad guy. Don't tell me you're down after that little wound. I didn't even hit your heart."

Junior hissed at her. "Bitch."

"I'm going to make you my bitch if you don't get serious!" Seras shouted, now in full vampire mode. "Come on. Show me what you've got. I want a challenge. The bastards in this place were nothing, merely insects for me to swat. My master gave you to me, so now I want you. Stand up. Take your gun or whatever weapon you choose. Let me see what you're truly capable of."

Junior pressed himself closer against the wall, trying to keep more distance between him and Seras. Alucard was actually having a sense of déjà vu, being reminded of when he faced Luke Valentine. If Seras had truly awakened to her vampire nature, then he would be seeing a scene very similar to that one.

"What are you waiting for?" Seras demanded, getting impatient. "I'm right here in front of you! Fight me already! Hurry up, I want some bloodshed! Get your ass off the ground and show me what you've got!"

Junior didn't get up, nor did he respond. He just continued to look at Seras with fear and anger.

Slowly Seras' excited grin began a disappointed frown. "I see. This explains everything. You're weak! You really are just a child no matter how you try to be something more. You're just a mastermind. As long as everything goes your way, you're calm, cool, and collect, but now that I have the upper hand, you're nothing but a pitiful coward!"

Junior's hand moved over the wound on his chest. He lifted up his bloody hand, looking at the red liquid. "You're a monster." He whispered.

"A monster?" Seras repeated. "A monster?" She turned to Alucard. "Did you hear that, Master, he says we're monsters." Turning back to the clone, she grinned. "But isn't that what you wanted? Didn't you want to be in the presence of monsters? Isn't that what you've been trying to create? All these creatures that you've unleashed upon the world, you've found pleasure in their company, yet you fear us? And we're not even the real monsters here. You live in darkness and decay. You bring suffering and death to everything around you, and yet you want more."

She summoned up her Hell Hounds. And, feeling creative, she fused them together so they became, not quit one, but two that were trying to merge together to become one, resulting in a giant Hell Hound with three eyes, two noses and tongues, and one very large mouth filled with twice as many teeth.

"So you see," Seras continued, "the real monster here… is YOU!!!"

The Hell Hound pounced. Junior cried out as the beast took his entire body in his mouth. His arms and legs stuck out of the Hell Hound's mouth as it bit down hard, shacking its head rapidly. The four limbs fell away as the Hell Hound swallowed its mouthful before gulping down the two arms and legs.

"How disappointing." Seras muttered. "I expected more."

The sound of clapping reached her ears and Seras turned to find Alucard giving her a round of applause. "Congratulations, Police Girl, you've done very well."

Seras couldn't help but to smile. Feeling that the danger had passed for now, she returned to her more 'normal' self and powered down before running happily over to her master. "You're really proud of me, Master? I did good?"

The ancient vampire reached out and patted her head. "Yes, you did well. I'm _very_ proud of you."

Seras grinned happily and hugged herself like a giddy child glad to have been praised. It didn't last long though as she remembered the whole reason they had come here.

"Oh, Master, what about Sir Integra?"

Alucard's grin widened. "Not to worry, Police Girl. I haven't forgotten." He walked passed her, over to the door residing by Junior's so-called thrown. "She is beyond here."

He opened the door and stepped through. After hesitating for a moment, Seras followed.

**(A/N: Did you like Romasanta's comeback? It just wasn't quite good enough. And Seras whipped Junior's ass. But you know it's not that easy. We know Integra is behind it, but what else. You'll find out next chapter.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Insanity and Rage

**(A/N: Some of you may be a little disturbed by this chapter. I'm warning you now, it's not a pretty sight. This story is rated M for a reason.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 10: Insanity and Rage**

There was a lone figure in the room. Alucard and Seras slowly approached it. As they got closer, their eyes widened with recognition.

"Oh my God…" Seras whispered.

Her low whisper caught the figure's attention. The figure turned around to reveal Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Bathed in blood and looking like a mess. A chain was around her neck, chaining her to the bloodstained floor. A human bone was in her mouth, clamped tightly between her sharp teeth.

"Master…" Seras asked, "what did they…"

"They turned her." Alucard whispered.

And that wasn't all they did. Insanity blazed in her red eyes as her fangs bit down so hard that the bone in her teeth broke in two. She began crawling across the floor, blood and saliva spilling from her mouth.

"Alucard… Seras…" she whispered. "I WANT!"

She pounced at them, held back by the chain around her neck. But that didn't stop her from trying to get at her prey like a rabid animal. Integra was clearly insane. And not the kind of insane that Alucard was, but the in desperate need of a straightjacket insane.

Seras stepped back in horror and disgust as she looked at what her good friend and mentor had been reduced to. "Sir Integra, what did they do to you?"

Alucard remained silent. He slowly reached out for his master and Integra bit down on his hand and began draining him of blood. Behind his glasses, his copper eyes burned with fury.

"Do you like her?" came an evil, yet familiar voice from the shadows. "She's a real work of art."

Seras looked around for the speaker, but saw no one. "Where are you? What did you do to Sir Integra?"

The person laughed again. "Isn't it obvious? I drove her insane. She was in my custody for over a month. I had a _lot_ of fun with her. Oh, Alucard, you would have been so proud of her. She was very difficult to break, but the human mind can only take so much before it snaps. And after I got her just the way I wanted, I turned her. Now she's perfection."

Integra began lapping up at the blood on the floor like a dehydrated puppy. Her eyes rolled around in madness, showing nothing of the old leader of Hellsing. She turned to Seras, grinning an insane grin.

"Seras, Seras Victoria." She hissed. She reached up and dragged her nails down from her forehead to her chin, slitting her face open. She looked at the blood on her fingers before lapping it up and looking back at Seras. "I want your blood. I want your BLOOD!"

She began clawing and snapping at thin air, trying to reach the young vampire. Seras backed up, unable to believe that the creature before her was Integra. She just didn't want to believe it.

"You'll have to forgive her." came the voice, sounding much closer. "I twisted her mind into thinking that she's always hungry. Sometimes she'll even feed on herself. One time she even bit off her own tongue to get to her own blood. She threw such a fit when it grew back right away."

""You're sick!" Seras shouted. "Hurting innocent people is bad enough, but driving a good person into madness… that's… that's…"

A hand rested on her shoulder. Seras looked up at Alucard. He had an expression on his face that she never seen before. He stepped forward, making sure to remain out of Integra's reach.

"Who are you?" he asked, his calm tone filled with cold fury. "Show your face to me. You will pay for what you've done to our master."

Movement was heard as something crawled across the floor. It grabbed Integra's chain and yanked her back, pulling her into an embrace. The creature came out of hiding, keeping a tight hold on Integra as it dragged its tongue over her face.

Seras made a disgusted face when she saw the creature, but Alucard's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you?" he whispered.

The creature chuckled. "You know what I am, Alucard. You sense it."

The creature came into the light, revealing its hideous features. Seras gasped in surprise. The creature had a resemblance to Alucard, enough that it could pass off as a relative, a severally mutated relative. Its eyes were as red as blood, and what should have been the whites of its eyes were as black as night. Large teeth were aligned in rows like a shark's and its lipless mouth was twisted into a permanent grin that was made even more eerie by the fact that it didn't have any cheeks. Long white hair fell down to the waste of its mutant body, and veins were clearly visible over its bare chest, arms, and face, pulsing with each beat of its heart.

Seras took a step back. "What are you? Master, what is he?"

Ordinarily, Alucard would have grinned at this unexpected challenge, but he was too enraged by what had become of Integra to feel any excitement. "I knew that they wanted a creature like me in their services, but I never thought that they would try something like this."

The creature cocked its head to the side. "Well you certainly leave a lot of blood samples behind. Still, you're DNA is so warped that the process failed countless times."

Seras looked from Alucard to the creature in confusion. "Um, excuse me, but what the hell is going on?"

"Don't you sense it?" Alucard asked. "His aura is the same as mine, just extremely warped. If they did it to The Major, they can do it to me."

"Huh?"

"He's a clone of me, Seras."

"WHAT?" Seras looked between the handsome vampire king to the ugly mutant creature drawing circles on Integra's head with it needle-like claws. "That… thing is a clone of you? It looks nothing like you. Maybe enough to be a relative, but not to be you."

The creature chuckled. "That's because I'm not an exact clone. I've been altered, improved, and mutated. I'm a far more advanced version of him. Faster, stronger-"

"Uglier." Seras added, cutting her eyes at him.

"You're breaking my heart." The creature grumbled.

Alucard growled. "Walter said that the intruder wore my face, but I never expected a clone."

"You face? Oh you mean this face?" His featured changed to that of an exact replica of Alucard's, then changed back. "Taking down Hellsing was a lot of fun. And Walter, well, he was the only one that was really entertaining."

"You bastard!" Seras shouted.

The creature chuckled. "If you want to get technical, then yes, I am a bastard. But I am also the perfect killing machine. I am the creature that your master used to be. I am the true Dracula, the one that miserable excuse of vampire should be."

"Shut up!" Seras shouted. "Don't compare my master to you!"

"He's _nothing_ compared to me. Not only am I stronger than him at his best, but I also don't have locks on my powers like he does." He looked down at Integra and licked off a drop of blood that was hanging from her hair. "He's nothing but a pet now, like this little bitch. Tell me, Alucard, don't you miss the days you behaved as I do now. Causing death and destruction wherever you went. Looking at me, of what you once were and should be, must remind you of all the good times."

He waited for a response from his counterpart, but Alucard remained silent. This just made him narrow his eyes suspiciously. "Oh, don't tell me that you've grown a conscience. Have these humans rubbed off on you? Are you glad that you have those restrictions on your powers to avoid temptation?"

Still no response. Dracula just grinned at him. "It doesn't matter. You're nothing like you were before. As for me," he held his arm out and Integra sank her teeth into it and began gulping down blood, "I'm even more diabolic then you were at your meanest. I'm all you darkest desires come to life. I take what I want."

He moved towards Integra's neck.

"Don't touch her!" Alucard snapped. Seeing the person he respected more than anyone reduced to this pitiful state was beyond infuriating.

Dracula froze and looked up at his counterpart. "Why, does it infuriate you that I have been drinking of her blood? Ever since you awoke in that dungeon, you've wanted more. The powerful blood of a Hellsing. Delicious." He dragged his tongue over Integra's neck. "Did you know I fucked her as well? That's right, you're master is no longer a virgin in the slightest. There were times when she wasn't sure if she was enjoying it or hating it." His eyes shifted to Seras. "And I look forward to experiencing your Police Girl's flesh. Tell me, have you fucked her yet?" Seras turned beet red. "Oh my, your little pet is turning red. Is that a yes, or a no? It doesn't matter to me." He tapped his chin and licked his lips. "Hmm, I think I'll skin her then fuck her skinless body. Integra here liked it when I did that. Well, sometimes she did. Mostly she hated it."

Seras was about to say something, but then she noticed Alucard shaking. "M-Master?"

A low growl began in the vampire king's throat. His eyes and the markings on the back of his gloved hands began glowing red. "I will make you suffer like no other has ever suffered. Restriction systems three… two… one… RELEASED!"

His familiars all but exploded from his body. Dracula's eyes shined with excitement. "So, you're ready to fight now." He said, tearing his arm out of Integra's mouth. Integra pouted up at him, but he simply patted her head. "It's your turn now. Say the words."

Integra looked confused for a moment, but then her face lit up with excitement and she turned to Alucard. "Obey me, vampire! I am your master! Kneel before me!"

Alucard's eyes narrowed. "You relinquished your claim to me." His eyes shifted to Seras before turning back to Integra. "You have passed ownership. You are no longer my master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

Seras' eyes widened with realization. _'Sir Integra, you knew. You knew something like this would happen to you if you were caught. That's why you gave me control over Master's ability restrictions. You were prepared for the worst.'_

Integra's eyes narrowed angrily. "No!" she shouted, pointing at Alucard. "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Quite now." Dracula cooed. "It looks like you were too smart for your own good before you came to me. He's no longer yours." He chuckled evilly. "So things aren't going according to plan. But that's ok, I've been wanting a challenge." His finger traveled towards the chain around Integra's neck. His needle-like claw went inside the lock and it clicked open. "Go have fun."

Integra leapt away from him and charged after Seras like a starved rabid animal. Seras squeaked and ran away with Integra right behind her, snarling and snapping.

Alucard paid them no mind. His attention was on the creature that dared to take his former name and call himself his superior. "You better summon up your familiars unless your claim to be stronger than me means your good enough to face me as you are."

Dracula's twisted body moved in an inhuman fashion as he got to his feet. "Familiars, yes. How long has it been since you've had a real vampire battle? I see that you have quite the collection there. Though I am your clone, I don't have the same ones. But know this, there were many failed experiments done here, and I took them all. They are all my familiars."

"You claim to be my counterpart, yet I don't recall ever being one to talk so much!" Alucard snapped impatiently. He wanted blood, not a speech.

Dracula snickered. "So true. Then lets begin."

He summoned up his own familiars. His body burst into a black mass much large than Alucard's. The eyes that floated with the darkness were not red, but purple like those of a ghoul's. More than just centipedes swam around in his dark aura, and his inherited familiars were mutated and more diabolic looking than Alucard's.

But the vampire king wasn't discouraged in the least, and the two black masses collided together like two raging storms ready to cause great destruction with no care of who got in the way.

Seras was having her own problems trying to keep away from her former boss. She couldn't bring herself to attack Integra, no matter what she had become. The woman may be completely insane and may now be a vampire, but to Seras she was still Integra.

"Please, Sir Integra, it's me, Seras!" she shouted.

"Yes!" Integra cried, insanity blazing in her eyes.

She tackled Seras and the two crashed to the floor. Integra bit into Seras' neck, not simple biting, but tearing it out.

"No!" Seras shouted, elbowing Integra in the gut. She managed to throw the woman off her. Quickly she got to her feet. Her hand went to her neck, it was already healing, but it was still torn open. "My god, Sir, have you really been reduced to this?"

Integra turned to her, crawling on all fours. Foam ran down her mouth as she eyed the young vampire hungrily.

Seras backed up. "Please, Sir, don't you recognize me? Don't you remember everything we did together?"

Integra made a noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a cough. "Oh yes, I remember. I let you taste my blood once. Now return the favor!"

She pounced and Seras jumped out of the way. Integra collided painfully with the wall. She leaned against it for a moment before screaming like a mad woman and began bashing her head repeatedly against the hard stonewall.

Seras watched her, horrified. She slowly approached the deranged vampire and rested a hand on her shoulder. Integra whirled around, her eyes widening as if she had just seen Seras for the first time.

Then she attacked. Seras was pinned beneath her and Integra went for her throat, tearing through flesh and bone. Seras struggled beneath her former master's hold, but Integra's insanity seemed to give her vampire strength an extra boost, and she held the Police Girl down.

'_No.'_ thought Seras, feeling tears form in her eyes. _'It can't end like this. It can't end like this!'_

Her eyes snapped open, glowing with red light, and she bit the top of Integra's head. The former Hellsing leader cried out and pulled away. Seras sat up and slammed her elbow into Integra's face as hard as she could.

Integra fell back, nose broken and bleeding. She ran her sharp nails down the sides of her head, drawing blood, before pouncing at Seras again. Seras responded by kicking her former friend and mentor in the jaw. Integra fell back and began rolling on the blood stained ground with her hands over her mouth. She got to her knees and punched the ground repeatedly, shattering the bones in her hand and splitting the skin open with each hit.

"Sir Integra?"

Integra jumped towards the speaker and Seras viciously backhanded her, sending the insane vampire flying across the room. She got on her knees and began pulling her hair, screaming like a banshee.

Seras turned away from Integra and ran over to the raging storm that was the two vampires battling. Every now and then she caught a glimpse of a familiar, but the movements were too swift and there was too much happening at once to be able to tell what was going on.

'_Come on, Master, you can do it. This thing is nothing but a copy. He's a mere shadow of what you really are. There's no way you can lose.'_

Nevertheless, she was still nervous. She had the utmost fate in her master, but if he was fighting a stronger version of himself, then the odds weren't exactly in his favor.

She cautiously glanced over her shoulder to check on Integra. She was both relieved and horrified to find her in the same place as before, attempting to claw her own face off.

Unable to watch, Seras turned back to the battle. _'Please hurry, Master. I can't stand to see Sir Integra like this. We have to get her out of here so we can help her… if she can be helped.'_

Red and purple eyes swirled around as insects battled one another. A large deformed Hell Hound clamped its jaws around another Hell Hound's throat before arms made of darkness grabbed it and tore it away. Blood splashed left and right as the sound of growling and gunfire was heard from within.

Finally there was an explosion from within the black mass and a river of blood flowed from the darkness. The large black mass shrank to half its size as one of the fighters returned to normal and was thrown across the room.

Seras was horrified to see Alucard's broken bleeding body lying unmoving on the floor. "No, it can't be. It can't be. Master!" She ran to the fallen vampire's side. He seemed to be unconscious. "No, no, Master! Get up! You have to get up! You can't be defeated!"

"Apparently he can be." Seras turned and saw the black mass that was Dracula closing in on them. "I was created to be his better. I was made his superior. I am his death, and now I will finish the job."

"NO!" Seras cried, throwing herself over her master's body.

Unaware that she was even doing anything, Seras summoned up the darkness and surrounded the two of them with it. Their bodies transformed into a swarm of bats and took flight, fazing right through the walls in retreat.

Dracula frowned and returned to his normal state. "Flee for now if you wish, but it will only buy you time. I'm in no hurry." He grinned. "Why would I want to get rid of my greatest rival so soon?" He looked at Integra and watched as she gnawed at her own ankle. "Besides, being his clone, I know Alucard better than anyone. He'll be back. They both will."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The bats flew through the sky. Dawn was already here and the rays of sunlight burned greatly. It was ten times worse than running into the Hellsing headquarters when it was up in flames. They had to get out of the sunlight, now!

The swarm of bats flew towards the closest shelter. They fazed through the walls, feeling immediate relief from the sun's burning rays.

The bats came together and Seras and Alucard reappeared. Seras' body was burned in various places, but Alucrad was unharmed except for the wounds he had received in battle. But both his and her wounds were already healing, however Alucard remained unconscious.

"Oh Master, how could this have happened?" Seras whispered, cradling the vampire king's head. Tears of blood began pouring down her cheeks, yet she did nothing to wipe them away. "How could things have gone so wrong? Things were going so well. Millennium had finally been destroyed, Iscariot was defeated… but then, these damn rogues come and ruin it all. I've lost everything, Master, I can't lose you too!"

Her fingernail began extra sharp and she sliced her neck open. Blood spilled out, and her regeneration powers kicked in, but she wouldn't allow it to heal. She lifted Alucard up and pressed his lips to her wound. The moment his lips touched her blood, his tongue snaked out and dragged over the cut. After a few seconds his eyes snapped open, glowing with red light, and he bit down.

Seras winced as she felt Alucard bite into her and drink her blood. She was surprised by what she felt. It hurt, yes, but it felt _incredible!_ This had to be better than sex. How could it not be? She had heard that have a vampire feed on you felt good, but this was something else entirely.

"_You drink too, Police Girl."_ Came Alucard voice in her mind. _"Feed from me! Take my blood!"_

Seras' mouth watered and she was suddenly unbelievable thirsty. Unable to resist, she turned her head and bit into Alucard's neck. The pleasure increased tenfold and she was soon gulping down mouthfuls of her master's life essence.

She wasn't sure how long they remained there drinking from each other. For all she knew, it was probably her own blood she was drinking from him now. But finally Alucard pulled away and carefully pushed Seras back.

The younger vampire blinked a few times as she returned to herself. Looking up at her master, she was overwhelmed by relief and embarrassment.

"M-Master?" she muttered, unable to think of anything to say.

"He's strong." Alucard whispered. "He's even stronger than Incognito was after he invoked Sett." He sighed. "It seems I made a mistake, one I do not intend to repeat."

Seras blinked. He seemed a little too calm after what had just happened. "Um… Master, are you alright."

Alucard looked at her. "I have long since returned to full strength, Police Girl. However, that does not change the fact that his claim is true."

Seras looked down. "Then… there's no way we can win?"

After a few seconds of silence, Alucard spoke. "I didn't say that."

Seras turned to him n confusion. "But… you just said that-"

"It is true that he has more power than I do… but I have something he doesn't." A knowing grin appeared on his face. "He's all alone, while I have you Police Girl. I said before that perhaps it's time for a vampire that doesn't walk alone at night."

"But," Seras whispered, "but he's not alone either. He has Sir Integra."

"It's not the same. "Alucard told her. "He's twisted her mind so much that she is more like a wild animal than a companion. But I have you by my side, Seras Victoria. And with the two of us together, we will take down anyone in our path."

**(A/N: I know, that's really messed up. I feel bad for what I did to Integra. But she's been in the hands of psychopaths for over a month. What did you think would happen? Oh, and about Dracula, he's basically just a clone of Alucard that was altered and mutated, then decided to take on the name Dracula. Things are coming to an end, so stay tuned.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Last Stand

**(A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but with Thanksgiving and everything, I haven't had much free time on my hands. Plus this chapter was difficult to write. But it's here now, so I hope you enjoy it.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 11: Last Stand**

Seras gulped as they approached the church. She really didn't want to go back in there. She didn't think she could handle seeing Integra in that state again. Not to mention there was the freak that drove her insane.

Glancing at her master, Seras wondered if he had once been as twisted and evil as his clone. She knew he had been monstrous in the past, but he changed since then, though he was still undoubtedly sadistic.

'_Just remember what he told you'_ she reminded herself. _'Acting out on your nature is one thing, to do it just for the hell of it is another.'_

"You worry too much, Police Girl." He told her.

Seras jumped and blushed. Was he reading her mind again? She hated it when he did that; she felt to exposed. Maybe that was why he did it; he loved pushing peoples' buttons.

"Can we really do this?" she asked uncertainly. This so-called Dracula had managed to overpower the king of vampires. Could her added strength really make that much of a difference?

"You doubt yourself too much, Police Girl." He told her. "You are a vampire. One of my own making. You have power. Now that you've accepted yourself as you are, it's time to behave like a proper vampire."

Seras made a small squeaky noise. "I'll try."

"No. You'll do it."

He kicked open the door. The church was, predictably, empty. But underneath it, through the secret door, body of humans and other dark creatures littered the floor, courteous of Seras in her state of bloodlust.

Alucard gave the mutilated bodies a look of approval. Turning to Seras, he gave her a grin. "An impressive job on taking out your enemies, Police Girl. I applaud your work."

Seras felt her face heat up in embarrassment. "Um, thanks… I think." Was this something to be praised for?

Alucard noticed her discomfort. "Don't forget, Seras, these people would have done the same to you and anyone else for mere sport alone, and they would have dragged it out and made it a lot more painful than you did. Don't pity them."

Seras' eyes narrowed as she remembered what these creeps had planned on doing to her. She kicked a dismembered head with such force that it splattered against the wall.

Alucard smiled. "Good girl. Now lets go."

Feeling more determine, Seras nodded. "Yes, sir."

They continued through the hideout in silence, the only sound coming from the sickening crunch of meat and bone beneath their feet. And soon they came to a large hole in the wall that had once been a door to Junior's so-called thrown room.

Alucard traced his finger over the broken stone. "You made quite an entrance."

Seras bashfully looked down, tapping her index fingers together. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"On the contrary. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

They continued into the room and came to the door that led to Integra's prison. Once they entered it, they saw the former Hellsing leader still chained to the floor, looking like she was attempting to ripe open her mouth wider than it allowed. Her cheeks were already ripped open as she pulled on her lower and upper jaws.

Seras made a small noise and looked away. Integra turned to them and let go of her mouth, the rips in her cheeks immediately healing. Her red eyes lit up with excitement and insanity as she crawled across the floor to get as close to them as the chains would allow.

"Police Girl," she hissed, "come here, Police Girl. Police Girl, get your fucking ass over here!"

Seras felt like crying. "Oh, Sir Integra." She looked at Alucard. "Is there nothing that can be done for her?"

In answer, Alucard shot his former master in the arm. Integra didn't seem to notice the pain, but what she did notice was the blood flowing out of the wound. She grinned excitedly and began gnawing at the wound, lapping up her own blood. When the wound healed seconds later, she screamed in protest and began clawing at her arm, trying to get more of the sweet red essence.

Alucard turned back to Seras. "Does that answer your question?"

Seras didn't reply. She didn't need to. There were two possible options for Integra's case. Death, or a lifetime in an insane asylum for the people there was no help for. And Seras knew that if the old Integra were here, she would choice death without hesitation.

"Give it!" Integra shouted, clawing at the air in an attempt to reach the other two vampires. "Give it! Give it! Give it! Fuck! Damn it! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

She grabbed the chain and bite down on it. Her vampire teeth were strong, but the chain was blessed, and her teeth shattered against them. She screamed in protest and began punching the ground.

Seras covered her eyes. "Master, I can't stand this anymore! Please, do something!"

Alucard moved closer to his former master with a frown on his face rather than his usual smirk. "I will make it fast." He told her, as he watched Integra claw at her neck where the chain was attached.

He summoned up a Hell Hound. The large beast appeared and looked at Integra hungrily.

Noticing the presence of the large beast, Integra turned to the overgrown dog and grinned. "Big dog! Big fucking dog!"

The Hell Hound charged at her and she charged right back as if _she_ were the predator. It didn't take long before The Hell Hound was chomping down on the former Hellsing leader. And the whole time it was happening, Integra was _laughing_, even as she was eaten alive.

Seras couldn't watch. She had to look away. Watching her former master and friend be devoured was too much. She only opened her eyes again when the sounds of the Hell Hound feeding had stopped. And when she did open her eyes, she saw Alucard staring at the bloody mess he had left behind, not moving, not saying a word.

"M-Master?" she asked carefully, but got no reply. "Um, master?"

Alucard turned to her. A single tear of blood ran down his cheek, which he was quick to wipe away. "It's nothing. Just another job. Let's do what we came here to do."

He began walking away. Seras felt a little worried about him. "Master, are you sure you're alright?"

"I said it's nothing!" Alucard snapped.

Seras winced. She knew that his tone was an indication to drop the conversation. "Yes, sorry, sir." She took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of herself. "So, where do we go from here?"

Alucard didn't even look back. "He's supposedly a clone of me. So we should think somewhat alike."

"You're nothing alike!" Seras found herself saying, wanting to defend her master.

"I said _think_ alike, Police Girl, not _are _alike."

He walked over to the wall and rested his palm against it. A small smirk appeared on his face and he fazed through it. Seras blinked a few times before puffing out her chest. "Alright, here we go!"

She took a running start and ran at the wall… slamming into it painfully.

"OW!!!" she cried, rubbing her head. "What the hell?" She glared at the wall, touching her hand to it. "Ok, let's try this again." She pushed against the wall and went right through it, falling to the ground when she came out the other side. "That hurt."

She looked up and saw Alucard staring at something in the room. That something was a coffin, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what was inside it.

"Master, is that?"

"I would imagine so." He walked over to the coffin and looked down at it. The words _'The Bird Of Hermes Is My Name, Eating My Wings To Make Me Tame'_ were written on it. "Indeed, we do think alike."

Seras joined Alucard's side and bent down to read the inscription. "Um, master, what does that mean?"

Alucard merely cocked his gun. "It's a phrase from the Ripley Scrowle. I will explain it to you later, but stay focused for now. You'll have an eternity to get your questions answered. But only if we remove this scum from our lives."

An arm burst through the coffin, grabbing Seras around the neck and pulling her down. Dracula's head burst through the coffin, his red and black eyes shining excitedly. "Scum, am I? And what does that make you and your little bitch here?"

Alucard fired. Dracula took a bullet in the head and released Seras, who retreated behind Alucard.

The clone went back inside his coffin and kicked the lid open. His head was already healed by the time he got to his feet. He ran his tongue over his rows of teeth as he looked at the two vampires.

"I knew you'd be back." He told them, talking more to Alucard than Seras. "After all, _I_ would have come back." It was then that he noticed the absence of a certain presence. "Where's my bitch?"

Seras glared at him from behind Alucard. "If you mean Sir Integra, she's beyond your reach."

Dracula was silent for a moment. "I see. In that case, I'll take you, little whore." Alucard's fist collided with Dracula's head, knocking the clone over. Dracula sat up, an evil look in his eye. "Possessive, aren't we? I can understand. First I took your master, now I'm going to take your fledgling."

"You will take nothing." Alucard growled. "This time, it is you that shall fall." In spite of the situation, he found himself grinning. "Police Girl, the time has come. Do it now."

Seras nodded. "Yes, right, of course, sir. Approval of Situation A regarding the Cromwell invocation recognized! Unlock ability restrictions for maximum power!"

Alucard's grin widened as the markings on the back of his hands began glowing. "Approval confirmed. Restriction systems lifted for maximum power."

His body was engulfed in an unholy red light. The transformation had began. Alucard's feature became form demonic, his jet black hair grew until it reached his waist, his crimson clothes changed to black leather, and his copper eyes turned blood red, glowing with murderous intent.

"Now then, it's time to put your so-called superior power to the test!" he snarled as his familiars came forth.

Dracula raised an eyebrow. "So, you're getting series now. We're you holding back last time?"

Alucard just grinned. "I admit, I wasn't focused. But now I am ready and fit for battle." He turned to Seras and held out his hand. "Police Girl, it's time."

Seras nodded and stepped forward. Dracula raised an eyebrow, wondering what they were up to. "What's that little tramp going to do?"

Alucard's hand closed gently over Seras' and he turned back to his clone. "If you truly don't know, then perhaps we are more different than you think." His grin widened. "Seras, let's begin."

Seras' eyes began glowing. "Yes, my master."

She summoned her own familiars as her body exploded into a black mass. Both hers and Alucard's black aura swirled together, shielding them from Dracula's view.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Alucard's laughter came from within the giant mass of darkness. "Something I learned while in the service of Hellsing. Something I didn't understand in my darker days. Power is fine and dandy, but no one can do _everything_ on their own. You, my clone, are completely alone."

"But we have each other." Seras finished.

The dark mass opened somewhat to reveal Alucard and Seras. The black mass of their bodies was joined at the waist of a single torso. Black leather clothed from the waist up before it became the dark aura that swirled around them. Both Alucard and Seras were attached to this body, there heads attached by the same neck, like a creature that was attempting to merge as one, or perhaps split in two. Both of them had a twisted demonic smile plastered on their faces.

Alucard wasn't easily surprised, and being his clone, Dracula wasn't either, but _this_ certainly caught him off guard. But the sight before him still made him grin. "Well now, this is a pleasant surprise. Hopefully you'll prove to be more of a challenge to me this way. After all, being powerful is nice, but it's so hard to find a good opponent I can go all out with."

"Stop talking." Alucard growled.

"And show us what you've got." Seras finished.

Dracula beamed. "Gladly!"

He flew through the air at them, summoning up his familiars as he did so. The two black masses collided together with the sound of thunder. The physical parts of them dissolved into mist, swirling around together in a dance of death.

Barely visible within the black mass, arms of darkness waved around, grabbing anything they came in contact with and tearing it apart. Dracula's face appeared within the darkness, surrounded by these black arms as he searched for his prey. "You can't beat me." he declared.

Alucard's gloved hand appeared beside Dracula's head, wielding his gun. "We'll see." He said, and fired.

Dracula's head blew open and seemed to melt into the darkness. A moment later, one of his Hell Hound appeared and bit down on Alucard's hand. Two more Hell Hounds appeared, ones that didn't belong to Dracula, and attack the other one. They held it in place as Seras' Harkonnen swam through the darkness and blew a hole straight through the beast's head.

The Hell Hounds head turned into a mass of purple eyes, which began growing into hideously deformed creatures. Dracula hadn't been kidding when he claimed to have taken all the failed experiments. Seras felt a mixture of fear and disgust from them and withdrew her presence back into the darkness.

Two red eyes swam forward. One became Dandy Man and the other became Rip Van Winkle. Dandy Man threw a handful of magic cards and Rip Van Winkle fired a magic bullet. Dracula's familiars were sliced to pieces and blown apart. They immediately became whole again and melted back into the darkness.

Dracula's head swam through the black aura. A swarm of centipedes crawled all over and began eating through his flesh, but he ignored them as he found what he was looking for. Opening his mouth, he bit down, his teeth sinking deep onto Alucard's head.

Seras appeared beside them, biting into Dracula's neck. Snarling, he released Alucard and the vampire king turned to him, summoning up two more familiars. Father Anderson appeared and stabbed Dracula's head with his holy blades. Integra appeared beside him, the insanity no longer present in her eyes.

"Payback." She said, and fired at Dracula's head.

The bullet blew a hole through the clone's head. He bared his fangs at her before melting into a pool of blood and dissolving back into the darkness.

Seras swam through the darkness, trying to distinguish what of the dark aura was Dracula and what was her and her master. Several bats flew in front of her and merged together to become one of Dracula's Hell Hounds. The beast opened its mouth and swallowed her floating head whole.

It didn't have her long though. It's forehead split open and Seras flew out of its skull. She summoned forth Pip. He appeared next to her and fired at the Hell Hound, blowing several holes through its head, then both he and the Hell Hound disappeared.

Only the three of them were aware of what was happening within the dark mass. Had anyone else witnessed the battle, they would have merely seen a large mass of darkness swirling around.

But finally the darkness exploded and Dracula was thrown from the black mass. He slammed against the wall and slid to the ground. He looked up at the large black mass as it approached him. Both Alucard and Seras were visible again, looking down at the clone hungrily.

The surprise look on Dracula's face was similar to the one Alucard had when he was defeated by Van Hellsing so many years ago, as were his words. "Have I… been bested?"

It was with great satisfaction that Alucard repeated his first master's words. "Yes, you are bested."

"And you are in deep shit." Seras told him, surprised by what she had just said.

Regardless of his position, Dracula suddenly grinned. His eyes shined with excitement as he looked up at the two vampires. "So, you've beaten me. I admit defeat. But what are you going to do now? Kill me? Familiarize me? Torture me? Enslave me? Imprison me? I'll take anything you dish out with the utmost pleasure."

"Oh no," said Seras, wearing a wicked smirk similar to her master, "we've got something special planned for you."

"Indeed." Said Alucard. "We're going to tear your very soul apart, and send you to the deepest pits of Hell in pieces."

They closed in on the clone, and Dracula couldn't help but to laugh, even as the darkness consumed him.

**(A/N: Phew, that ends that. I'm telling you, that final battle was not easy to write, and the fact that I've had a writer's block didn't help, but how'd you like it? This isn't quite the end. There's one more chapter coming. I'll se you then.)**


	12. Epilogue

**(A/N: When I said that I had one more chapter, I meant an epilogue.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Epilogue**

Seras watched the moon hanging brightly in the sky. It was on a night like this that her old life ended and her new one began. Whether it changed for the better or for worse, she still wasn't sure, but there was no going back.

But now what was she supposed to do? Hellsing was gone, and so were their enemies and rivals. What was a vampire like her to do for all eternity? There was no way in hell she was going to become like the evil freaks she had hunted down, that she was certain of, but what her future held was a question she didn't have an answer to. She had nothing to go back to, and she had nothing left.

Well, that wasn't true, she still had her master. But what was _he_ going to do now that the Hellsing line had ended. He was still bound by the same laws he had been under when Hellsing was still around, so she didn't need to worry about him becoming like he had been in his darker days, at least not _too_ much like them.

She knew that the killing wouldn't stop. There always were and always will be creatures like people like the Millennium organization and the rogues. Alucard was glad for it, because it meant more vermin for him to kill. Seras knew she would fight and kill too. It was in her nature; it was unavoidable. And truth be told, she too was glad that there would always be dark creatures in this world for her to tear apart. She was well and truly a vampire. Gone was the Kitten the friendly cop, now she was Seras Victoria, fledgling of Alucard the vampire king. And based upon the rules of Turning, she technically no longer needed Alucard.

And this brought the question that really worried her. Would he leave her? Would she be left all alone in this world? She had drunk his blood; she was now, as Alucard had said, singular and complete. Did this mean that she was on her own?

"You think too much, Police Girl." Said Alucard, appearing behind her.

Seras had known he was there, even before he had spoken or appeared. "Well there's a lot to think about, master. With Hellsing gone, I have no idea what I'm going to do for all eternity."

Alucard chuckled. "I'll give you a suggestion, just take life as it comes. Don't worry about what tomorrow might bring. Just live in the here and now."

Seras sighed. "I suppose that's true, but I would like some idea of what's going to become of me."

Alucard was silent for a moment, but then he spoke. "You could come with me."

Seras looked up at him. He was wearing his usual calm collective smile. "With you?"

"The choice is yours." He told her, and held out his hand. "What do you want to do?"

Seras looked up at him. She knew that when he said to go with him that he didn't just mean for the time being. This was a question as serious as the time he asked her if she had wanted to live after she had been shot. If she took his hand now, there would be no leaving him, no going back, and she knew it. She would be his mistress of the night, his dark queen, and he was leaving the choice up to her. She had to decide what to do

Alucard watched her carefully as she thought about her decision. He was glad that she was taking the time to think about it; this wasn't a decision she could make without thinking it through carefully.

"What do you want to do?" he repeated.

A few more moments of silence passed. Slowly Seras brought her hand up and reached for his. She placed it in his gloved hand and held it. His long fingers closed over her hand and his grin widened.

"Police Girl, tonight is truly a beautiful night."

**THE END**

**(A/N: Well, my 'Hellsing' fic comes to a close. Currently I have no plans for a sequel, but who knows what might happen in the future. Thank you everyone for reading.)**


End file.
